Turbulance
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: Both Blair and Chuck are forced to take, gasp, commercial flights. Will eight hours sat next to each other and subsequent exploits in Paris allow them to reconsider their differences and find common ground?
1. Chapter 1

**Thus is set sometime after inglorious bastards. My first try at a Gossip Girl fic so be nice**

 _._

 _We found wonderland_

 _You and I got lost in it_

 _And life was never worse but never better_

.

 **SPOTTED: Chuck Bass at John F Kennedy airport. Guess the Bass private jet's in the shop. You now you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **SPOTTED: Blair Waldorf also at John F Kennedy. Are these two lovebirds travelling together or is this just a happy coincidence? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

"The first class lounge is closed?!"

The shriek of a very annoyed Blair Waldorf reverberated across duty free. As she strode through the airport in her limited edition Jimmy Choos, her maid Dorota followed close behind, holding her Louis Vuitton hand luggage.

"I am sorry Miss Blair, it must be being refurbished!" Dorota suggested, in an attempt to calm Blair down.

Blair placed her head in her hands, "its bad enough that I have to fly commercial, never mind that my phones out of battery so I can't even check and see what Gossip Girls' saying about all this!"

Further down the airport, Chuck Bass was reading Gossip Girl's latest blast with a slow smirk. It was just a happy coincidence that he and Blair were both flying commercially on the same day. As much as it irritated him also that the lounge was closed, it was worth it to see Blair have a full on meltdown in front of so many camera phones.

"I'm hungry," Blair whimpered at Dorota, "But it don't want any of this… food. If you can even call it that."

"This food is all there is here, until you get on first class plane," She explained, still struggling to keep up with Blair's quick movements through the crowds.

Blair grumbled, "But that's in like an hour. I thought I'd have that time for champagne and canapé's in the first class lounge."

Dorota motioned towards the nearest fast food joint, a McDonalds which looked like no one from the Upper East side had ever stepped foot inside. "It is not so bad." Dorota said, wincing at the expression on Blair's face. She rolled her eyes and walked inside, pulling out a handkerchief and clapping it over her nose and mouth with a dramatic flourish.

 **Blair Waldorf in McDonalds? I thought we'd never see the day. Seraphina too far away, B? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Chuck laughed out loud at this blast, saving the image of Blair scowling at patrons to his phone. "Where's, um, McDonalds?" He asked the nearest person, who pointed him in the right direction. Chuck thanked the person and sauntered off in that direction.

"You there. Can I have a-" Blair squinted at the menu list behind the teen server's head with some disgust, "Premium southwest salad. No dressing."

"Grilled or crispy chicken?" The teenager asked, his voice wavering slightly with nerves.

"Grilled." Blair snapped, turning to Dorota, "I can actually feel the grease and grime in here permeating my pores."

"I'm sorry Miss Blair, we go sit outside to eat?"

"Outside? So my hair can get ruined as well as my skin? No thank you."

The server coughed slightly to get Blair's attention, "Your salad, ma'am?"

Blair stared at the salad she was being presented with. "What is that?"

"A premium southwest salad with grilled chicken and no dressing?" Squeaked the server.

There was a moments silence as Blair switched her glare between the salad and the teenager.

"I believe Blair is opposed to both the plastic container that salad is in, and the um tortilla strips."

The line of people behind Blair and Dorota parted to reveal Chuck Bass, looking very out of place in a deep purple suit and spotty bow tie. He smirked at Blair and the gobsmacked counter server.

"What are you doing here?" Blair snapped, turning back to the counter, "But he is right."

"The private jet's being refurbished and as you know the lounge is also closed. I saw your meltdown on Gossip Girl and thought I'd come for the show," Chuck said, taking the newly fixed salad and handing it to Blair.

She flashed her fakest smile at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder with her free hand. The line parted again as she strutted out of the store, holding the salad between one finger and thumb. Dorota mouthed apologies to both Chuck and the flustered server before rushing after Blair.

"No, I don't want anything," Chuck waved off the server, watching Blair walk away with a small smile. He pulled out his phone and tapped it a couple of times. Something flashed up on the screen and his smile grew wider, suddenly looking forward to this commercial flight.

.

Blair sighed contently, relaxing into her comfortable first class seat. With Dorota back in economy, her champagne was served by a pretty blonde air hostess who kept her plied and satisfied.

"When does this plane set off?" She inquired, nastily, "I want to be in Paris today, not by the time I need a facelift!"

The air hostess forced a smile, "We just have one more special guest to get on the flight and then we can set off."

"Special, because of the money Bart donated to the airline in the past, flying various mail-order women to his side in New York."

Blair raised her previously relaxed head slowly, realising with dread who she'd be spending the next eight hours in adjoining areas with. Chuck grinned, handing his carry on to the pretty blonde with a wink.

"Don't I even get a hello after you were so rude to me in McDonalds?" Chuck asked with a smirk, undoing his suit jacket and settling into his seat.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know how you figured out what flight I was on or why you're so hell bent on following me today. But leave me alone!"

"Blair, this is the only first class flight going out today and where else would Blair Waldorf be going but Paris? Anyway, it's just a coincidence, I'm thinking of buying property in Paris," He explained.

Blair let out a huff of air and turned her back to look out of the window. She pretended not to notice Chuck and the air hostess getting into what seemed like a riveting conversation, instead she engrossed herself in watching the trees and buildings outside blur into one as the plane set off down the runway.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you have a phone charger?" Blair said, looking not at all sorry to tear Chuck away from the air hostess. He rolled his eyes at her forced niceties and handed over his charger. Blair quickly plugged her phone in and connected to the inflight Wi-Fi, Gossip Girl loaded quickly and she flicked through the catty posts about her exploits in commercial travel.

 **Spotted: Chuck Bass also going into McDonalds. Is fast food the new black? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **Ouch. B gives C the cold shoulder next to the cold drinks. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **Spotted: B and C on the same flight to Paris, could this be a reunion in the city of love? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Did you send this Gossip Girl blast?" Blair barked at the air hostess. The blonde shrugged her shoulders with a smile, not moving from where she sat on the arm of Chuck's chair. Blair growled under her breath, perhaps a little too annoyed about the blast than she should have been.

The only other passenger in first class was an elderly man, who had been snoring under a blanket ever since they took off. This along with the incessant giggling of the insufferable air hostess was giving Blair a headache.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's available on demand," Chuck said, noticing Blair's angrily reddening expression.

She glared at him, secretly happy he was thinking of her, "Thanks."

As the familiar film rolled Blair felt herself relax a little. She lied to herself that she didn't know what was bothering her; it wasn't the snoring or even really the air hostess. Blair never liked seeing Chuck with anyone who wasn't her.

Across the cabin Chuck swirled his scotch, pretending to take an interest in the air hostess' aimless chatter. He barely even fancied her, just thought that her mere presence would annoy Blair.

"I'd like some food!" Blair's voice rose over the sounds of the cabin. The air hostess apologised to a very blasé Chuck Bass and walked over to where Blair sat.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?" She asked, looking Blair up and down.

Very slowly she traced her finger down the inflight menu, "I think I'll go for the pan fried sea bass with cherry tomatoes, thanks."

"Make that two," Chuck called over, "McDonalds didn't really work for me."

"Me neither, I'm not a fan of anything cheap," Blair directed her comment to the flight attendant, who forced out a laugh and sauntered out of the cabin.

The sound of snoring swelled over the cabin again.

"Well, we're finally alone," Chuck said, with some irony.

"Finally? Who's been waiting?" Blair scoffed, "Plus we've got snores-a-lot here."

"I'm sure he wouldn't wake up," He schmoozed, with a wink, "We could renew our subscription to the mile high club."

"Chuck! You better be kidding me here!"

He laughed at the tone in her voice, teasing Blair was so entertaining. "Well, the offer stands."

Blair sighed loudly, putting her headphones back in and turning back to her film. She didn't want to admit it but the offer was more tempting than he knew. The door to the cabin opened again to reveal the blonde whom annoyed Blair so much, holding two gold rimmed plates of sea bass.

"Just fabulous," Blair smiled, smelling the dish set before her. Such a step up from the distinctly lower class food she'd had previously. "Some more champagne?"

Chuck chuckled at the smug look on Blair's face as the air hostess poured her another glass. Her superiority complex was showing. They ate in silence, just the clink of cutlery interwoven with dull snores as their background music.

As she finished her meal Blair pulled up the blinds on her window to look out. There was nothing quite like the sight of a sunset at 25000 feet, all hues of orange and red against the billowing clouds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Blair jumped out of her skin to find Chuck had come to stand right beside her without her noticing.

"Absolutely divine," She agreed, avoiding his slightly intense gaze.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, "Would you care to join me for a drink in the bar?"

The best thing about flying commercially (in first class of course) was the bar cabin, where filthy rich passengers could socialise and drink together. Blair accepted his offer and followed him out of the cabin, failing to resist the urge to flash a triumphant smile at the cabin attendant.

 **C and B leaving the 1** **st** **class cabin together. About to re-join the mile high club, lovebirds? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Blair scowled at her phone. That damn flight attendant. She sat on a high bar table, her long legs crossed seductively to show off her Jimmy Choos. And to assert dominance over every other female under 30 in the room. Chuck Bass was still hers even if he wasn't.

"A gin martini for the lady," Chuck set her drink down on the table, taking a sip of his scotch.

Blair took it with a small smile, "Thanks."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"What?" She asked, a waiver of nervousness creeping into her calm composure.

"Why was that flight attendant bothering you so much?"

Blair's eyes widened. The base of her martini glass suddenly became very interesting. "She was a stupid slut."

"So? All the women I tend to attract are of a similar disposition," He pushed, suddenly noticing his mistake, "Well, not all." He tipped his head towards Blair.

"I thought I was going to have to pour this martini down your suit for a moment there," Blair said with a slight laugh, which he joined her in.

"I wouldn't have blamed you."

They fell back into a companionable quiet. As the drinks flowed and the lights were turned down they began to talk more freely, like the friends they were before love and games got in the way.

"No way, Waldorf. You always had an edge to you, even when you had that good girl façade going on at Constance!"

"What façade?" Blair laughed, downing the last of her third martini "I'm still the picture of perfection."

"I won't disagree with you there," Chuck muttered, looking at her in a way that stopped her breath for a moment. But then it was gone again, "I still remember that night at Victrola, when you took it all off for me!"

Blair shot him a look.

"I'm not talking about that. But that was good too." He looked down, reminiscing, "It only took you breaking up with our own golden boy to unleash what already here, I'm telling you."

"If you say so," She responded, with a funny look on her face.

Chuck locked eyes with her, "Blair Waldorf gives up a fight? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Maybe I agree with you," Blair murmured, her eyes glinting.

It was almost as if the whole cabin had slowed as they stared at each other. They were trapped in another game, of who would give up first.

"You know," Chuck murmured, leaning closer to a breathless Blair, "Nathanial could never bring out this side of you."

His hand trailed up her stocking-clad thigh, savouring the way her eyes fluttered closed at the feel. Blair's hand found its way into the baby hairs at the nape of his neck as she pulled herself even closer to him. "You. It was always you." She whispered, ghosting her lips over his.

His eyes turned dark as he stared at her, "Back now. Let's go." Their hands clasped Chuck and Blair walked out of the bar cabin at impressive speed, giggling like children. They clattered back into first class, skirting past the still snoring occupant. Blair raised an eyebrow at Chuck. "You don't mind?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head, capturing her lips with his again.

Chuck waved a hand at the seething cabin attendant, "You. Get out."

She scowled, "You can't, do that, in here."

"If you want to get your impressive tip, you will leave right now." Chuck said, still rubbing a hand up and down Blair's back.

The flight attendant sighed and rolled her eyes, turning the lights down in the cabin insolently. "Don't disturb the other guests." She grumbled, leaving the cabin.

Blair and Chuck locked eyes again and within seconds they were on each other. Each devouring the other's mouth as if it was the only thing that could stop them starving. Chuck tugged at Blair's waist. She clutched onto his shirt collar. A sudden bout of turbulence left the pair stumbling down the carriage, still holding onto one another.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer," Chuck spoke with his signature smirk growing on his face.

Blair went to swat at his smug face but instead caressed his cheek, kissing him again. "So am I."

They began to ravish each other again, taking baby steps backwards until they reached Blair's seat. She collapsed into it slightly, her shaky legs no longer able to hold her. Pressing the button which shifted the chair to lie flat he lowered himself onto her, peppering baby kisses on her neck. It was obvious this was something they'd both needed for so long. They kissed and made love repeatedly, not noticing how close they were getting to their destination.

After many hours of this they finally fell back, exhausted but happy. Covered in only a thin blanket they lay intertwined, making whispered idle chit chat as they basked in the afterglow. All of a sudden the main cabin lights came up, shocking them back to reality.

"We must be nearly in Paris," Chuck commented. He stood up quickly and started to dress.

"I see France," Blair agreed, peeking out of the window.

Chuck found the bottle of champagne Blair had been drinking and poured both of them a glass. Blair took hers gladly and knocked it back.

"What are you going to Paris for, anyway?" Chuck inquired, placing his undone bow tie around his neck.

Blair stood and fastened it for him, "Visiting mother and Cyrus. Going to do some shopping and dine at Ladureé."

"Ah, the property I'm looking at is in that area… Maybe I'll join you."

She looked at him a little sadly, "Chuck, let's not ruin this."

"Ruin what? We've proven we still work together, like this. We can rebuild!" A look of desperation which had no place in Chuck Bass' eyes appeared as he grasped her hand.

"I don't think so. I haven't forgotten, just had a momentary relapse."

Blair dropped his hand and sat back in her seat. She rested her head on her hands as she watched Paris come into focus out of the window. Chuck watched her for a moment before rubbing a hand over his face and walking back to his section.

"We will be landing momentarily, make sure you're in your seats and in an erm, upright position." The air hostess came back into the stilted atmosphere, her eyes flickering between the pair on opposite sides of the cabin. Chuck nodded at her bitterly and fell back into his seat. They both fastened their seatbelts and braced themselves for a bumpy landing, knowing once they got back on solid ground they would just be estranged ex-lovers once more. The only difference was Chuck had more resolve to win back the love of his life, and Blair had had a second taste of what made him quite so irresistible.

.

 _You searched the world for something else to make you feel like what we had_

 _And in the end in wonderland we both went mad_

 _-Wonderland by Taylor Swift_

.

 **This is obviously left open ended so I could update this to a multi-chapter which would be alternate to the gg canon, or leave it as a standalone. Let me know what you think, if you can**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've messaged all non-guest reviewers separately, but thank you every other reviewer, favourite-r and general enjoyer of my story. I'm so happy it got such a good reception, so without further adue, the second chapter of Turbulance.**

 _._

 _Between two lungs it was released_

 _The breath that passed from you to me_

 _It flew between us as we slept_

 _It crept between two lungs_

 _It was released_

 **.**

 **Spotted: C and B getting off the plane separately á Paris. Lovers squabble? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

I hate him.

Blair kept reminding herself of all the terrible, unforgiveable things he'd done. Jenny Humphrey, trading her for a hotel, leaving her alone, again.

I love her.

Chuck stared across the arrivals lounge at Blair. She had a tortured expression on her face and kept shaking her head slightly.

They both knew it was a little strange for them both to just be staring at each other, stood at opposite sides of the luggage carousel. Neither cared. Dramatic pining for one another was kind of their thing, along with extremely hot sex.

"Dorota!" Blair snapped, pulling away from their strange game, "Why is this taking so long?"

She explained that there was no way she could quicken the unloading of the plane, no matter what class of passenger she was. Blair's argument with Dorota was suddenly cut short, by an employee stood expectantly in a marsh green uniform.

"Can I help you?" Blair said, shooting daggers at the French teenager reminiscent of the American one back at JFK.

"Please ma'am, this drink is courtesy of the young man over there," They stuttered, in broken English.

Blair looked over to where Chuck was giving her a wry smile. He mouthed "You're welcome." She pulled the drink out of the teenagers grasp and stared at the cheap McDonalds coffee in her hand.

"They even have this crap here?" She muttered, almost throwing it at Dorota in her haste to get it away from her. Chuck laughed across the way at her antics.

The luggage carousel suddenly shuddered into movement, bringing with it an array of suitcases and bags. Blair pushed Dorota towards it and she rushed to check every bag for Blair's and across the carousel Chuck waited calmly for his own bag. Soon enough Blair's three bags appeared and Dorota grabbed them with ease, appeasing Blair's need to get way from Chuck. Before she left however, she turned and appreciated the sight of Chuck pulling his heavy suitcase from the carousel with an attractive grunt. Hey, she could look she just couldn't touch.

Soon enough she collapsed into her limo, cooling her heated face with her favourite Parisian fan. Then she noticed her three missed calls from Serena.

"Hey!" She cried into her cell, with forced happiness, "Serena, darling."

There was that famous Serena Van Der Woodsen laugh on the other end of the line, "Don't you hey me Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

"You saw Gossip Girl then," Blair grumbled, bracing herself for impact.

"Yes, and can you explain the do not disturb sign on the first class cabin? When you were in there with Chuck?!"

"That damn flight attendant," Blair growled under her breath, "It was just a –"

"Moment of weakness?" Serena suggested.

Blair sighed, "A minor indiscretion. It will not be happening again."

"And how many times have we heard that one?"

Blair laughed despite herself, it was true her and Chuck didn't seem to be able to stay away from each other.

"Just be careful B, you don't want to get hurt again," Serena advised, not trusting the pair of them both so far away from her and Nate's disapproving glances.

"I know, S." Blair winced a little, popping a macaroon in her mouth, "I'll have self-control. I will." She said, mostly to herself.

"Good luck. And have fun in Paris."

Serena hung up the call from New York. Blair leant her head back against the cool leather seats, having self-control was harder than it seemed. Especially when it came to Chuck Bass.

.

"Where to?" The Bass Industries driver asked Chuck, who was sat in the back flicking through something on his phone.

Serena going to lunch with Nate. Serena in the park with Dan. Nate and Dan arguing. Jenny using her reprieve from Blair's wrath to venture into the city. Gossip Girl just wasn't throwing up the information he was looking for. Ah, wait.

 **Spotted: B checking into the Hôtel Maison Souquet. Interesting choice being a former pleasure house. Any wanton plans, B? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Chuck smiled, Maison Souquet was one of his own familiar haunts on previous Parisian trips. In fact he and Blair had spent a delightful weekend there the previous year.

"The Maison Souquet," He replied to his driver, who tipped his hat and sped off down the street.

.

Blair wasn't sure why she hadn't taken up her mother and Cyrus on their offer to stay with them. Perhaps it was the need for independence which had come from living without her parents for so long, or maybe the fear that a certain Bass would come calling and she knew Eleanor would not be too pleased.

Dorota dashed about the lavish apartment, unpacking Blair's things from her cases on the floor. Blair watched on from the chaise lounge, pointing out specific items and where she'd like them to be placed. The buzz of the intercom, however, slowed business to a halt.

"Yes?" Blair questioned, holding down the button for the intercom.

" _We have a Chuck Bass here to see you?"_

Blair's eyes widened angrily. She slapped the intercom button again, "Well I'm not here to see him."

There was a pause.

" _He says your choice of accommodation says otherwise?"_

She gave an angry snort. Looking back at the chaise lounge she'd just vacated she remembered all the hedonistic memories they'd made here. Perhaps her choice to stay here had been fuelled by Chuck Bass after all.

"Nevertheless this was not an invitation for Mr Bass to follow me here. Send him away."

Down in the lobby Chuck raised an eyebrow at her strained tone. He knew she was close to cracking and giving him another chance.

"I'd like to check in," He spoke to the confused receptionist, who was torn between following his current guest's wishes and checking in a seasoned patron.

He seemed less confused when a fifty euro note slide across the desk "For how long?" He asked, tapping into the computer on his desk.

"Open ended," Chuck responded, taking his room key. "Could you send this up to Miss Waldorf's room?" He scribbled a note onto some hotel stationary.

The receptionist complied, giving the note to a bellhop who stood waiting in a back and red uniform. The young man took both that and Chuck's suitcases, deciding that since the two rooms were on the same floor he may as well take them both at the same time.

 _B,_

 _You can't avoid me forever. You know I love you._

 _CB_

Blair read this note which had been pushed under her door with a small smile. She loved reminders how much Chuck was devoted to her. It just confirmed her own feelings. As much as she didn't want to admit it any time soon, she knew they were destiny. She'd just wave off the arrogant pig for the time being, until she was ready.

Blair wondered idly where Chuck was staying, she couldn't imagine him having the lack of tact to stay anywhere near her. Then again it was Chuck Bass.

Chuck sat in the apartment opposite, listening to the shouts of Blair telling Dorota to do her bidding as he looked over the details of the property he was here to see. He decided to put off the viewing for a couple of days, the new developments in this trip leading to an inclination to stay a little longer.

.

Blair trotted out of the hotel elevator into the plush, extravagantly decorated lobby, dressed head to toe in Eleanor Waldorf clothing. She'd left Dorota behind to plan out her itinerary for this long weekend.

"Gorgeous, as always," Chuck commented, looking up from his laptop where he was sat at one of the lobby desks. He'd heard Blair shout something about going to see Eleanor and Cyrus earlier so had decided to move camp back downstairs.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing, staking me out?"

"No, just enjoying the facilities in my hotel," He teased, enjoying the rage that bubbled in her eyes as she realised where he was staying. Chuck snapped his laptop closed and slid it into his briefcase.

"Anyway, as lovely as this had been I have places to be." Blair brushed him off, not even sounding like she meant her words even a little. Even so, she felt a brief moment of delight when Chuck rose and followed her across the lobby.

"Going to see Eleanor?" He asked, knowing full well her answer.

"And Cyrus." She added, her tone stilted.

They emerged onto the busy Parisian street. Tourists on bikes and general lower class citizens contrasted strongly with the distinctly privileged interior of Maison Souquet. Blair shot Chuck a scathing look before sliding into her waiting car.

He held the door open, "Mind if I join you?"

"Why would you want to see my mother?" She asked, begrudgingly sliding over for him to get in, "And yes I mind!"

"It's about the property I mentioned earlier," He explained.

"Ah yes this mysterious property. Why, may I ask does it mean you have to follow me around my second favourite city?"

Chuck gave a half laugh and looked down, "That's between me and Eleanor."

She frowned at him, annoyed because he wouldn't give up whatever it was he was doing so easily. Blair toyed with the idea of seducing it out of him but that wouldn't end pretty for either of them. The rest of the journey to Eleanor and Cyrus' apartment was spent in silence, teeming with unspoken words and loaded glances across the car. Limo rides were always going to mean something to the both of them.

"Mother!" Blair cried, stepping into the elegant apartment and embracing Eleanor.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes in confusion but hugged her daughter none the less, "What calls for such a happy greeting?"

"I needed to escape." Blair whispered, stepping back just as Chuck stepped over the threshold.

"Eleanor, you look lovely as always," Chuck addressed her with a sly smile.

Blair's mother perused Chuck with a knowing eye, not surprised in the least to see him. "Charles, nice to see you."

Blair interrupted this odd exchange with a wave of her hand, "Just to let you know I did not invite him. He's following me."

"Don't be silly Blair, he's here to see me," Eleanor shot her down, gesturing for the pair of them to come further inside. Cyrus walked in from the other room and hugged both Blair and Chuck with glee, chattering excitedly about how long it had been since he'd seen them together. The apartment was very Waldorf, with bunches of bright flowers in extravagant vases placed carefully around and the air of extreme wealth exuding from all aspects of the furnishings.

As the foursome sat down for dinner at a long mahogany table, Eleanor and Cyrus on one side facing Blair and Chuck on the other. In any other circumstance Blair would have laughed at the way this seemed like a double date between her mother and stepfather, and her and Chuck. But she could help noticing the long leisured looks her mother was giving Chuck, and the air of nervousness he reciprocated with.

"Well I'm hungry," Blair announced, breaking the silence. With that two members of staff walked in holding plates of what appeared to be sea bass. Chuck gave her a teasing stare and Blair almost laughed, "Sea bass for the second time in two days." She commented and the staff's face fell.

"Its fine," Chuck reassured them, "Blair _loves_ sea bass."

Blair smiled sarcastically, "Oh yes, I do."

Cyrus and Eleanor watched on with mild interest, tucking into their own meals. It certainly had been quiet around here without Blair's antics to brighten the place up.

"How's the Empire doing, Chuck?" Cyrus asked, with genuine eagerness.

"It's doing great," He replied, taking a sideways glance at Blair, "In fact I'm thinking of expanding in Paris, taking over Maison Souquet."

"Aha! Is this the mysterious property? Our hotel?" Blair interjected, frowning at Chuck.

Chuck coughed and avoided both Waldorf women's gaze, "Not quite. It's related, though."

Eleanor's eyes bored holes in one side of Chuck's skull whilst Blair's did the other.

"Lovely meal, Eleanor, Cyrus." He commented, his smile faltering a little.

The rest of the meal passed with little event, Blair spoke of her plans to visit the Louvre and eat her favourite macaroons at Ladureé and Eleanor told her of the upcoming summer line for Waldorf designs. All of the while Blair chatted with her family, she felt Chuck's thigh press against the side of her own and his foot slide slowly up her calf. They'd played more elaborate games of footsie in front of Cyrus and Eleanor before, of course, but Blair was trying with all her might not to join in.

Finally they finished their final course and all cutlery hit the polished table with a clink. Eleanor fixed her gaze on Chuck, "There's things we need to discuss, is there not?"

He gulped and nodded, following the older Waldorf out of the room. Blair watched him go with confused fascination, wondering what had got her Mother all intense and Chuck so nervous.

"Do you know what's going on?" Blair asked Cyrus, not taking her eyes off of the closed door.

He shook his head, "I'm as much in the dark as you are."

Blair strained her ears to listen in. "Yes he had mentioned you'd been to see him so I was expecting this." She heard Eleanor say. The mumbled voices of Eleanor and Chuck wafted in and out of coherency. They sounded serious, but every so often a sharp burst of laughter came from Eleanor. Perhaps he's buying one of her shops, Blair mused, or maybe she's moving back to New York so he's buying her apartment. Either way she didn't understand all the secrecy.

All of a sudden the thick dark wood door swung open and Chuck stepped back inside, he had a genuine smile across his face so the deal must have gone to plan.

"Ready to go?" He asked Blair, sounding reminiscent of himself when they were in a relationship. Blair disputed the familiarity.

"Actually I need to speak with my dear mother," She retorted, grabbing Eleanor's hand and half dragging her out of the room.

"Blair! Why are you making a scene?" Eleanor snapped, pulling her hand out Blair's grasp as she closed the door behind them.

Blair forced a bright smile, "What were you talking to Chuck about?"

"That's his business. Just some property along des Champs-Elysees." She responded a little woodenly. Blair furrowed her brows as she recognised the name but couldn't quite place it, "Now can we go back inside, Charles is our guest!"

With a huff Blair complied and followed her mother back into the dining room. Chuck and Cyrus were sat a little awkwardly together, neither having had much to say to one another in the past.

"I'm ready to go now," Blair told Chuck, gesturing for him to get up.

He gave a small smile to Eleanor and kissed her hand, "It really has been gratifying to see you." He nodded to Cyrus, "Your home is lovely."

Blair exchanged goodbyes with her mother and Cyrus, making plans to do dinner with Eleanor later that weekend. With that the pair left, matching paces as they walked out of the apartment.

"This is weird," Blair declared, pulling a face, "That felt like we were some strange, normal couple."

"Maybe we could be," Chuck suggested, pressing the button to go down in the elevator.

She shot him a look, "And you were acting like we were! Is this some twisted way of getting under my skin, through my parents?" She glowered.

"Not at all." He placated her, staring at their reflection in the shiny interior of the elevator, "We do look good together though."

Blair couldn't deny it. Even her dusty rose dress matched his tie and pocket square, as if they'd chosen their outfits together.

"We'd look even better-"

"If the end of that sentence was going to be naked then you can find your own way back to the hotel!" She bit, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

Chuck laughed, "It wasn't going to be, but if that's what you're thinking then I won't deny you."

He leaned in towards her just slow enough so she could push his head to one side.

"In your dreams, Bass," She commented as the doors opened with a ding. Blair walked out of the elevator on shaky legs, Chuck hot on her heels.

"Oh believe me, it will be."

They climbed into opposite sides of the limo in synchronisation, meeting in the middle. There wasn't even a moment's pause before they were kissing, pressing butterfly kisses on one another's lips. It was different to their time on the plane the night before, it wasn't a rabid rush to sleep together but rather a more simple expression of their feelings for one another. Without words they managed to convey to each other how much they'd missed just generally being close, the simple intimacy of a serious relationship.

Once out of the limo Chuck swept Blair into his arms, not breaking eye contact as he walked them both into the hotel. The continued to have slow, but breath-taking kisses without words, not paying attention to the rather large amount of stares they were getting across the lobby. Before they knew it they were on the top floor and Chuck let Blair down only so their kisses could deepen.

"I love you," Blair murmured against Chuck's lips.

All of a sudden she froze, realising what she'd just admitted for the first time in a long while. Chuck kissed her again enthusiastically, barely noticing her unresponsiveness.

"I love you too!" He breathed back with glee, "I love you Blair Waldorf."

Blair shook her head, stepping back again and turning away. "No, I just can't." She choked out, crumbling before Chuck's very own eyes.

"We can. We can do this!" He encouraged, attempting to take hold of her again.

"No. You can't do this to me!" She cried, a lone tear tracking its way down her cheek, "You hurt me so much, Chuck. It's not enough just to pretend everything's fine just because we still have chemistry. You've got a long way to go before I can even think of forgiving you."

Chuck stood dumb, her words hitting him continually like bullets. He really had thought it was that easy.

"Just because I love you, and you love me, doesn't mean we're supposed to be together," Blair sniffed, wiping the tear away, "And even if we are it doesn't matter."

"Please?" He whispered. Chuck Bass begging for her. Blair never thought she'd see the day. "It matters to me."

"It's not enough." She raised her eyes to the ceiling to stop any more tears falling.

Chuck watched her walk away from him, again. Every step away felt like a mile. And every mile felt like a stab in the heart.

But then she turned, "Don't tell me that you love me, show me." And then Blair was gone, hidden by the thick wooden door which masked her sobs.

They had never felt so close together, but far away. Was true love supposed to hurt this much?

.

I have this breath and I hold it tight

And I keep it in my chest with all my might

I pray to god this breath will last

As it pushes past my lips

 **-** _Between Two Lungs by Florance and the Machine_

 _._

 **Sorry for the second cliff hanger my dears. I think this story will have maybe 3-6 chapters over the course of Chuck and Blair's long weekend in Paris, depending on where I take it. Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! Than you again to reveryone who's reviewed this story and took the time to even read it, I'm so happy it's been well received.**

 _._

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

 _You'll never be loved til you've made your own_

.

Blair awoke the next day with a crying-induced headache reverberating around her skull. For a moment she just lay there, staring at the inside of her silk eye mask as she basked in the after-dream glow. She'd dreamt it was years from now; her and Chuck lived and schemed together in the most beautiful apartment she'd ever seen. A huge diamond was on her finger and a mini-Chuck ran around the place, causing the loved up husband and wife to laugh together fondly.

With a sigh she gave in, tugging the mask off her face. Even in the darkness caused by thick velvet curtains Blair could make out odd shapes dotted around the room. She frowned, clapping her hands twice so the lights came up, revealing hundreds of peonies in beautiful vases on every surface.

She pulled a face halfway between a grin and grimace and yelled out "Dorota!"

Her maid scuttled into the room, looking concerned.

"When did these get in here?" She yelled, but her tone was hushed so the Bass next door couldn't hear.

"I do not know," Dorota admitted, looking around the room in awe, "Who are they from?"

"That's what I would like to know. And I'd also like to know where I can get a maid who actually notices when certain asshats sneak into my hotel room." Blair bit back, scowling at the beautiful flowers.

"I sorry, Miss Blair. They are from Mister Chuck?" She said, straightening Blair's clothes from the previous night which were strewn on the floor haphazardly.

Blair sighed, rubbing her strained eyes, "Who else?"

"He show his love for you!" Dorota exclaimed. She'd always wanted her Blair to get back with Chuck, she could see it in her eyes how much she loved him. And Dorota only wanted the best for the girl she practically raised.

"It's not even close to enough!" Blair shouted, before clapping a hand over her own mouth. All she needed right now was for Chuck to hear her talking about him.

Little did she know Chuck was many streets away, making arrangements. He'd been up for many hours, most of the night in fact, thinking and planning and trying not to imagine what it would be like to have Blair reject him again.

.

After a good hour of facemasks and cucumber Blair's eyes looked considerably less puffy, and donning her new Carolina Herrera sundress she stepped out into the Parisian sunshine. Dorota followed dutifully by her side, ready for her day of carrying the boxes and bags Blair accumulated.

"First, pastries at Ladureé," Blair announced, "it's only ten minutes from here, I'll hail a cab." Soon enough they were strolling down Avenue des Champs-Elysees, the sun sheltered from Blair's still tender eyes with an exuberant parasol. She avoided the urge to call Chuck, asking him to join her. She also avoided thinking about why _he_ hadn't called _her._ Wasn't he supposed to be begging for her eternal forgiveness or something?

The door to her favourite French pastry shop opened with a ding and the smells of freshly baked macaroons wafted across her smiling face. There was no better therapy than freshly baked pastries, no matter the calories.

"Blair Waldorf?" The server inquired as she reached the counter. Blair nodded, a small smile at being recognised growing on her face, "These were ordered for you."

She avoided the smug look she knew was on Dorota's face as she snatched the perfect purple box from the person's hand. Her hand traced the elegant chiffon ribbon with a delicate intimacy. Then she noticed the card attached and turned it over slowly, trying not to seem too eager.

 _Because they're your favourite._

Was all it said, in that infuriatingly familiar calligraphic handwriting.

"Mister Chuck," Said Dorota knowingly, opening the box for Blair who was still stood stock still. Inside were the most perfect of Ladureé macaroons, in shades of dusty rose and deep violet.

"Damn him," Blair muttered, crushing a macaroon between her teeth for self-control. She then shoved the box into Dorota's hand and ordered croissants and pain au chocolat to be brought to her favourite table in the large bay window.

The pastries disappeared quickly into Blair's mouth, washed down with lashes of orange juice. The more Blair thought about Chuck, the more she ate, the moment of sweetness blocking out all thoughts of the Bass devil. Dorota watched Blair eat with some concern, worried heartbreak could bring on a relapse in her old habits.

Blair laughed at Dorota's strained expression, "Don't worry Dorota, I'm not going to let _Chuck Bass_ break me." Even so, she clamped her teeth around a lilac macaroon for luck.

Blair didn't see Chuck all morning, but he was everywhere she went. When she waltzed in the door at Dior a beautiful cerulean silk dress covered in tiny Swarovski crystals was already prepaid for. The colour complimented her pale skin so perfectly it was as if she'd chosen the damned thing herself. No prizes for guessing who'd paid for it, from the purple tag which read:

 _Because it's as beautiful as you are._

Blair stamped back out of the store (not without hastily shoving the dress bag into Dorota's waiting hands). In Chanel, her favourite bottle of No5 was waiting on the counter with another darned note:

 _Because you're all I think of when I smell this._

In Dior, a perfect pair of patent heels. _Because in these you're even closer for me to kiss you_. In Prada, the black and white handbag she'd had her eye on for weeks. _Because you deserve everything you want._ Every shop she went in there was another exquisite gift which showed each time how well Chuck knew her. And with every gift another macaroon disappeared past Blair's ruby hued lips.

When she reached the end of Avenue Montaigne she noticed a familiar impeccably dressed figure stood next to the Flame of Liberty, just next to the Pont de l'Alma tunnel.

"Take these back to the hotel," Blair ordered, shooing Dorota away. She strode toward Chuck, taking long steady steps making herself out to be more confident than she actually felt. In fact she felt worried about the reappearance of her macaroons. "Interesting choice," She commented.

"The everlasting flame of friendship," He responded, gesturing towards the large monument.

Blair flashed a smile, "Diana died here. Let's hope you don't."

Chuck sucked in a gasp of air and touched his heart, "Harsh, Waldorf."

She shot him a scathing look before softening her gaze. Blair took another step forward and pressed a simple but measured kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for my gifts." She said dutifully, with a smile.

"You liked them?"

"You know I loved them."

Blair's smile grew wide, brilliant. The kind of smile which could blind a man if he looked at it too long.

Chuck looked down, "I know it's not enough," He echoed Blair's earlier choice of phrase, "A thousand opulent gifts couldn't make up for the things I've done."

Her face fell a little, but Blair validated his claim with a small nod. The way something clicked in his eyes made her heart hurt.

"But I'm hoping," Chuck plastered an optimistic smile on his face, "That I've buttered you enough to let me take you on your final item on your itinerary. The Louvre isn't it?"

Blair nodded again.

"If not, then I hope this will swing your final decision."

Chuck reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a box branded with the logo of a high end Paris jeweller. Blair gasped, inside was a simple necklace dotted with what appeared to be real diamonds. It shimmered and glinted in the sunlight, its shiny-ness appealing to Blair's materialistic streak. She allowed him to fasten it around her neck, shivering a little as Chuck's fingers ghosted over her bare neck.

" _Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."_

Blair looked at chuck. He stared back. For a moment there it was as if they were going to kiss.

 **Spotted: C and B swapping lavish gifts under the Flame of Liberty. Can I see a truce coming? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

They both sighed, adjusting their respective clothing and gooey expressions accordingly.

"The Louvre?" Blair asked to break the silence, holding out her arm promisingly.

Chuck linked his arm with her smaller one, "The Louvre." He confirmed, with anticipation.

.

"Should we talk, or?"

Chuck and Blair stood slightly apart, both staring intently at Blair's favourite Manet.

"No."

Blair responded simply, not looking up from the painting. She reminded herself of all the times she'd dreamt of meeting prince charming next to this painting, and now she stood here with the guy she knew she was in love with, but couldn't do anything about it. Not yet.

"How are we going to work out our problems if we don't talk about it?"

Paintings were never Chuck's strong suit, it was taking all his resolve to not take his eyes off the brushwork and push Blair up against the painting instead. He was sure he could pay the fine for touching the artwork.

"No words."

Blair hushed him, slipping her small hand into Chuck's. The old warm jolt of electricity passed across their interlaced fingers stronger than ever. They walked the corridors of the Louvre joined at the hand, pointing out paintings they loved and that made them laugh and made them _feel_ something. They talked about everything and anything that wasn't their feelings for each other.

"What's this one?" Chuck asked, stopping in front of a marble sculpture.

It depicted a female laying back on a bed, cradled by an angel like male figure. The two marble persons were trapped in an eternal almost-kiss, with eyes only for one another.

"Typical," Blair commented, nodding at the almost-nudity of the female. She crouched down to read the inscription, almost pulling Chuck down with her as she refused to relinquish his hand, "Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss."

Chuck continued to peruse the sculpture, marvelling a little at the details on the expressive faces. "So the woman is woken up from a lifeless existence by true love's kiss? How fairy-tale."

Their eyes met with matching knowing stares.

"Well you know how I love fairy tales," Blair commented, in a fake airy tone she knew Chuck could see right through. She rolled her eyes at herself, pressing her free hand to her temple.

The way the female was almost consumed by cupid's kiss before it even happened really spoke to Blair. No one had ever kissed her like Chuck did.

"It's exquisite."

Blair looked up at Chuck to find he wasn't looking at the sculpture anymore, but at her.

"Absolutely," She agreed, tracing her fingers along Chuck's jawline.

Chuck caught himself before he broke one of Blair's rules. Just because she wanted it now didn't mean she didn't still want him to prove himself. He looked down, loosening his hand so their fingers were only just touching, "A date, tomorrow evening? A real one."

Blair's eyes softened and her smile grew, "Sounds lovely."

"Fantastic," He said in response. Chuck opened his arms in a very un-Chuck-Bass fashion, Blair narrowed her eyes good-naturedly and allowed herself to be pulled completely into his grasp. Chuck's hands pulled gently on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug that was almost more intimate than a kiss. Almost.

Blair felt Chuck press a simple kiss on the top of her head before releasing her again.

"Tomorrow, then?" He asked, with a smile that was almost bashful. As bashful as Chuck Bass could get.

"See you tomorrow."

She watched him turn and walk away fondly. She loved the back of his head, his sharp suits, that certain smell only he had. Blair felt her wall start to come down again as he disappeared into the crowd, knowing sooner rather than later she'd give in. She wasn't Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass by her side.

.

 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_

 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_

 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _-I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

.

 **So what do you think? Is Chuck really showing Blair how much he loves her, or has he got a long way to go?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for more lovely Chuck and Blair action. Hope you all enjoy.**

 _._

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_.

.

"Oh Dorota," Blair sighed, flopping back on the silk sheets of her hotel bed, "I can't help it."

"Can't help what Miss Blair?" Dorota said, looking up from the table she was polishing. The room somehow looked even cleaner than when they'd arrived the day earlier.

"You do realise they have maids here? You don't have to clean everything," Blair laughed at the disgust on Dorota's face.

She ran a finger over the table again and narrowed her eyes, "I do not trust them."

Blair's head dropped onto her hands, no longer distracted by Dorota's obsessive compulsive cleaning. Her maid noticed the sudden change back and came over to sit next to her on the bed.

"What is it, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, holding the back of her hand to Blair's forehead. The pink flush over her face appeared to be not from a fever but... something else.

Blair groaned loudly, and grumbled, "Chuck."

"Mister Chuck?" Dorota confirmed excitedly, petting Blair's arm, "He show his love now?"

Blair pulled her arm away and covered her face with it. She couldn't quite believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth, "No, I... I agreed to a date."

She ignored the incessant squealing of Dorota, who was practically making wedding plans already. A date with Chuck Bass: what was she thinking? Blair already knew from experience how charming and irresistible that man could be when he was in his element, and in basically any situation with her he was in his element. But Blair Waldorf was not backing down so easily, just one date didn't mean they were exclusive.

Blair snapped her fingers for Dorota to quiet down, sitting up again, "I'm going out."

"Out? With Mister C-"

"No. On my own. I feel the need to peruse the Paris nightlife as a single woman," She explained, struggling to keep the hint of hysteria out of her tone.

Dorota stared at Blair suspiciously.

"You know, who knows what might happen? I might meet an eligible Lord who blows _Mister Chuck_ out of the water."

Dorota raised her eyebrows, "But an eligible Lord would not be Mister Chuck. And you love Mister Chuck."

"Be quiet Dorota! Whether or not I feel any kind of… love," Blair's stomach heaved, "Towards _Chuck_ doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell him anything."

As Blair ranted about all the reasons any admissions of love would be out of the question she forgot who was staying on that very same floor. And who was feeling rather fragile about his own frequent declarations of love over the past couple of days.

"Get me something to wear." Blair ordered, hastening to go over her fading makeup, "No matter what you say I am going out tonight. Not even Chuck Bass could stop me."

Chuck turned away from the door he'd been planning on knocking on, to let Blair know his plans for their date. If Blair couldn't even admit she loved him to her maid, how would she ever say it to him? And if she was still browsing for anyone to take his place at her side, she obviously wasn't quite as ready for a serious relationship as he was.

.

"I love you."

The bar was packed with eligible singles. French women in slinky silk dresses perused the room as men in sleek suits drank beer at the bar. The room pulsed with music and the buzz of nightlife. If Blair blinked she could have been back in New York on a Saturday night.

Instead when she blinked she was still looking at the sleazy face of a drunken Frenchman, who was looking back earnestly.

"You, _mon cher,_ are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," He slurred, his face a little too close to Blair's for comfort.

Blair feigned a Serena-laugh and leaned away from the distinct brewery smell on the man's breath. "I bet I am," she responded, checking out herself in a nearby mirror. In a Christopher Kane mini skirt and matching co-ord strappy top she knew she blew anyone else in the bar out of the water. It was just the Waldorf way.

"I'm being serious."

His hand suddenly fell on Blair's bare thigh. Her breath stopped, not because it felt amazing but because it felt so wrong. And not just because it was a drunk, probably dirty, strange man's hand but because it wasn't Chuck's. _Damn him._ She just wanted some harmless drunken fun with some attractive French men but now she could only think about the feeling of _his_ strong hands on her body. Blair let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"So am I," Blair said, delicately pulling the hand off on her thigh and onto the table. With a quick half-smile she turned her entire body in the opposite direction. The room of previously alluring strangers suddenly seemed full of creepier, more disgusting _Humphries._

 _Except,_ Blair thought with a slow smile, _him._ A dark haired man sat a couple of tables away, drinking with another albeit less attractive man. Everything from the way he drank his whiskey to the suit on his back exuded money and sophistication. _Just my kind of man._

She waited for a moment before leisurely uncrossing her legs and making her way over to his table. She tapped his shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger, "Hi there."

The man looked up into Blair's confident face and then dropped his gaze to check her out. He smiled, liking what he saw, "Bonjour."

"Je m'appelle Blair," She responded with a delighted grin, offering his hand for him to take.

He kissed it softly, and spoke in a soft French accent, "I am Louis."

"Well, Louis. Are you going to buy me a drink?"

It had been a long while since Blair had just sat and flirted with a guy; no hidden agendas, no threat of something more serious. The man Louis had been drinking with was his driver, despite that social no-no Blair would never stoop to, he seemed nice, well-educated and vaguely interesting.

"So tell me, why would an attractive, intellectually stimulating guy like yourself be having drinks with," Blair asked, panning her eyes to the guy who was now sat alone at the next table, "his driver?"

Louis let out a short laugh, "he's more of a driver stroke bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? Sounds like there's something you're not telling me," Blair faux-scolded, with something like excitement in her tone, "You're not part of the mafia or something are you?"

"No," he assured her, with a warm smile at her suggestion.

Blair's eyes scanned his open and friendly face as she sipped her martini. She pushed, "So what is it then?"

He coughed and looked away, the first sign of nervousness slipping into his calm exterior. Blair painted a look of concern across her features and placed a reassuring hand over his.

"You can tell me," She charmed, fluttering her eyelashes in her most persuasive manner, "I'm very good at secrets."

"My full name is Prince Louis Frédéric Grimaldi, of Monaco."

Pure elation grew on Blair's face. Instantly she was imagining lavish royal weddings and a life of even more exquisite luxuries than her already privileged lifestyle had.

"You're a prince!" She breathed out happily. This was a plot twist she could never have dreamed of. Suddenly her designer outfit didn't seem nearly sophisticated enough and her makeup felt almost childish, so she stood, "I'm just going to go… Freshen up."

In a daze of glee Blair reeled towards the bathroom. Before she could place a hand on the door, however, she was pulled out of her trance by a familiar hand, heavy on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Chuck growled, his eyes dark and angry.

Blair frowned at his ruffled hair and unsteady being. Her eyes flickered back to where Louis was waiting, "You're drunk."

"And you're out with another man. What are you doing with him?" He spat back.

" _We_ 're not exclusive. We aren't even anything," Blair explained, faking a breezy, laid back tone which contrasted the way her heart was beating franticly. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Nonetheless her fingers curled around Chuck's upper arm and she pulled him out of the bar with as much grace and normalcy as she could muster.

Chuck stumbled out into the dimly lit street. He laughed a little at Blair's growing angry expression now she was away from prying eyes, "I've watched you here. I've _seen_ how bored you are with all these other men."

"I am not," Blair argued, her voice gaining pitch and velocity, "Louis is the kindest, most interesting guy I've met for a while now."

"Louis," He mocked, in a terrible drunken attempt at a French accent, "what, does he own a _boulangerie_ and spend his days kneading bread and eating garlic?"

"Don't stereotype!" She ordered, apologising to nearby French pedestrians who were scowling at Chuck in disgust.

Chuck glowered at her with those dark, mysterious eyes which were always her weakness. She couldn't help but find his anger and protectiveness a little, arousing.

"He's a prince!" She squeaked out. Competitive was just in her nature.

He laughed a deep dark laugh, "But he's not Chuck Bass."

Blair glared at him, wishing she could make _Chuck_ _Bass_ and all this craziness that came along with him disappear. Sure he made her feel things she'd never felt before, but could he provide her with a royal title? No, instead she went and fell in love with the man who'd trade her for a hotel.

"And all the jewels in the world couldn't make up for a marriage without, passion."

The way his voice grew softer and hoarser was doing things to Blair she couldn't explain, it was almost chemical in the way his words could just undo her. And the fact that he, notorious womanizing playboy, mentioned marriage… _Well_ …

"I don't need passion," She lied, taking a step back. Her breath hitched as he followed her in synchronisation, "I need stability."

"You don't need stability, Waldorf. You need me."

There was barely a moment for Blair to pull herself together before his mouth was on hers hungrily. She resisted for about half a second before her resolve entirely melted away into a deep and, indeed, passionate kiss. Chucks hands were everywhere; in her hair; grabbing her waist; sliding down her thigh. The kiss entirely consumed her just like his love had over and over again.

"I still hate you," She breathed pathetically against his lips, clenching a fist around his lapel.

"I still love you."

The simplicity and ease with which his words fell out ignited Blair again and she practically climbed on top of him right there in the street. She slammed his back against the wall and she kissed him harder and fiercer, pushing all her frustrations and confusion back into him.

Neither Blair nor Chuck noticed the now forgotten prince, who wandered into the street to find out where his companion had gone. He watched their little display for a moment before something like disappointment flitted across his features and he walked away.

The pair fell back into the nearest taxi without a word, not even caring about the lack of a chauffeured limo as they looked into each other's eyes with pure desire. Before they knew it they were in Chuck's hotel room, the lavish, hedonistic décor only fuelling their passionate outburst.

"You are never going near another man again," Chuck said roughly, as Blair kissed and bit at his neck.

Rage caused her to push him onto the silk sheets of the bed, "You can't tell me what to do," She breathed, before kissing him again and pulling at his ruffled hair for good measure. Anger, it seemed, was a good aphrodisiac.

Chuck rolled her over and fought for dominance, pulling her cropped top up and her skirt down in a desire to see more skin. He pulled himself up above her so he could look her dead in the eye, "I am the only man you will ever touch from now-"

"Until when? Happily ever after?" Blair laughed scathingly, ripping off a couple of buttons in her haste to undo his shirt.

She didn't see the hurt that found itself in his eye.

He kissed her again, deeply but with a softness that contrasted everything they were doing. He murmured against her neck almost to himself, "If the business deal goes through."

Suddenly Blair's need to know everything overtook her desire for Chuck, in that moment anyway. She sat up, her perfect curls now splayed and messy, "What has this got anything to do with your business deal?"

"Nothing!" He assured her, trailing his hands up and down her exposed thigh. He worked at it as if to clean away the mark left on her from the guys in the bar.

"Why did you just say that then?" She pushed, unable to get Chuck to meet her inquisitive eye.

Chuck groaned, leaning back on the overstuffed pillows, "This is not the time."

"Oh and proposing to me an hour after sleeping with _Jenny Humphrey_ was the perfect time?" She almost screamed, a crazy look replacing the previous one of desire.

He looked down guiltily. Somehow he figured that by getting her to sleep with him again she would forget all their, _issues._

"Stop keeping secrets from me." Blair growled, venom dripping from her tone. She ran a hand through her tousled locks and straightened her clothing.

Before she could even get off of the king sized bed he pulled her hand into both of his. "We can talk about all that on our date, tomorrow. Not now."

"You still think it's wise for us to go on a date, after all this?" She asked, anger leaving her voice until it was as quiet as a mouse.

Chuck laughed with a mixture of humour and bitterness, "I think after everything we've been though and everything we've done to one another, most people would say we shouldn't even speak to each other. But we're Chuck and Blair."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. She slowly leant in and gave him the tiniest peck on the tips, "This still doesn't mean I forgive you. But you have one chance to prove to me this should happen."

"Don't worry, I've been dreaming of the ways I could get you back since that night," His eyes met hers with an intense gaze. And she believed him.

Quietly she crept out of the room, giving him one last lingering glance before shutting the heavy door behind her. The scent of Chanel no 5 and something extraordinarily Blair remained in the pillows, on Chuck's clothes, everywhere. And he knew that was the smell he wanted all over him, _happily ever after._

.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

-Demons by Imagine Dragons

.

 **Next: the date!**

 **I'd say I have maybe three more chapters planned for this story, but I may extend it if the demand is there, let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had other plans for this chapter but I went where inspiration took me, as I have with most of this story, and here we are. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoy.**

 **.**

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might_

 _End up together_

 _._

In a strange moment of de-ja-vu Blair awoke the morning after with a banging headache. However it wasn't tears which induced her pain this time but alcohol; gin martinis and second-hand-scotch from Chuck to be exact. Without even opening her eyes she could sense unrest in the apartment, someone was here who shouldn't be. Before she could get up to check however, her ears were assaulted by the crash of the door opening and a loud voice greeting her.

"Alright alright, stop making so much noise," She croaked, her voice craggy from lack of use.

Instead of Chuck responding as she expected him to, Serena's voice rang out across the room. "Rough night, Blair?" Sarcasm dripped from the blonde's tone.

Slowly Blair pulled her sleep mask from her eyes, wincing at the telling expression on Serena's face.

"B and C raunch' it up outside a sophisticated Paris nightclub. All that money but I guess you can't buy class." Serena read out in an unimpressed voice, "Really, B?"

Blair moaned, pushing a silk pillow into her face.

"I wasn't even coming to Paris for an intervention, but it seems I'm going to have to have one now!" Serena complained. She dropped her bags on the floor of the hotel room with a bang, letting out a laugh at the way Blair visibly shook at the noise.

"Can you not?" Blair grumbled, "I don't even need an intervention. Sure, this might be my second indiscretion with the Bass-tard that's made it on to gossip girl this week but it's not like that! We're working out our issues, in our own way."

"Ah yes, that famous Blair and Chuck way of working things out," She commented, with a raised eyebrow, "How is that working out for you?"

"Very well," Blair retorted, innuendo very evident in her drawn out words.

Serena put her hands over her eyes and groaned, "Please don't tell me, forget I asked."

She laughed out loud, but then immediately cringed at the sound. A quick look in the mirror told her everything she needed to know about her appearance; swollen lips, smeared lipstick and the worst bed head she'd had in a while contrasted with Serena's perfect boho holiday look. All Blair wanted was to climb back under the covers and hide from the world.

"Get yourself together, B, we're going to breakfast."

Serena left the room as quickly as she'd entered it. Probably about to go interrogate her stepbrother too, Blair thought with a sly smile, I hope his hangover's as bad as mine.

.

"Chuck! Open this door I know you're in here!"

Knocking on his hotel room door stirred Chuck Bass into consciousness. The previous night rattled through his brain in a series of snapshots; overhearing Blair's conversation with Dorota; scotch; lots of scotch; Blair with another man; shouting; kissing; more shouting. The room was a mess, it seemed in his jealous rage he'd smashed a few pieces of furniture, and later in a sex fuelled spur he and Blair had finished the job.

"Do I need to break this door down?"

Oh yeah, right. The noise that woke him.

"Let's be honest sis, we both know you could never break down a door," Chuck said, opening the door with an ironic wave, "Nice of you to stop by."

"Chuck," Serena said in greeting, "You stink of scotch."

Chuck sniffed at his wrinkled dress shirt and shuddered a little, "I may have had a drink or two last night."

She pursed her lips and shook her head a little, before pushing past Chuck into the apartment.

"Please do come in, I insist," He deadpanned sarcastically, gesturing to the disarray around him.

"I'd take a seat but there doesn't appear to be any chairs you haven't broken," Serena responded, glaring at Chuck judgementally.

"Oh right, yeah," Chuck noted, looking around as if it hadn't occurred to him, "Now I think that one was me and that one," He gestured to chair's missing legs or with back's hanging off, "That one was definitely Blair," He commented with a pervy laugh, "And that one-"

"God, Chuck! What is wrong with you?" Serena groaned in exasperation. She started to pace a little, each direction she walked in she found something that would turn her around (like one of Blair's shoes or a smashed bottle.) "I need to ask you something."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bedraggled bed, shifting the sheets onto the floor, "By all means go on."

"Are you just playing with Blair, again?" She blurted out, looking at Chuck with an intense stare, "I need to know."

His smarmy grin turned to a solemn look. He knew this was what people tended to think of him, playboy extraordinaire, but it hurt to have it asked so directly. He shook his head a little.

"Because she's denying any feelings and pretending it doesn't mean anything to her, and we all know that means she's falling for you. Once again."

Chuck pretended happiness wasn't beginning to well up inside him, like a pathetic school girl with a crush. He gulped it down, "She hasn't told you how she feels?"

"Not in so many words, no. But we're going to breakfast this morning so I'm going to try and get it out of her then," Serena explained, eying his odd expression warily.

He turned away from her to stare at the wall, "She told me she loves me." His voice was quiet, considered.

"When?" Serena exclaimed, this being the first she'd heard of it.

"Two nights ago," Chuck disclosed, before grinning, "In the throes of passion."

"Don't be disgusting!" She scolded, but she couldn't help the small smile on her face. She was glad these two were finally finding their way back to each other.

Silence fell over the room, the sound of Blair ordering Dorota to find her a suitable outfit for the day wafted through the wall.

"I love her too. You know." Chuck stated, in a very even, unaffected tone. It was odd because this wasn't a phrase Serena could have ever imagined him to say even just over a year previously. Now he stated it like it was an ordinary, basic fact of life. And she accepted it as such.

"I know," Serena responded quietly. They continued to listen to Blair's yells for a moment almost fondly. "But you need to prove it."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I've been told that a lot lately."

"Because it's true," She confirmed, her matter of fact tone indicated this sibling-y sharing session was over. "Well anyway, I'm not here to get in the way of, true love, or whatever. I'm just going to have a catch up with Blair and then get back to why I flew halfway across the world. To obstinately avoid all my problems in the sun."

"That is the Serena Van Der Woodsen way," Chuck winked good-naturedly. He bid his sister goodbye and set about getting some help up here to clean his room. He may be Chuck Bass but he's not a heathen.

.

"So you and Chuck again, eh?" Serena said with a wry smile at the blush which radiated across Blair's cheeks.

The pair sat outdoors in the morning sunlight, outside a café selling all manner of rich breakfast foods. Serena was gorging herself on pains au chocolat (perhaps trying to forget some NY centred drama with French comfort food) whilst Blair had a dainty breakfast of strawberries and cream.

"Saving room for your date later?" Serena continued teasingly, nodding at Blair's breakfast.

"No!" Blair shot back, popping a strawberry into her mouth, "I just still feel a little… tender."

The blonde laughed, the noise tinkling across the patio and catching the attention of every male within hearing range. Blair rolled her eyes at the reaction.

"You know I've had the attention of lovely French boys all to myself whilst you were back in New York, I don't appreciate the intrusion," Blair joked, smoothing her hair down self-consciously nonetheless.

Serena smirked, "The way I see it you've only been looking for one boy's attention, and he's definitely not French, B."

"There was another thing, with a different guy," Blair protested, "He was a prince!"

"And how long did that last before Chuck barrelled in and swept you away?" She asked knowingly.

"About five minutes," Blair responded, in a small voice filled with resignation.

Serena laughed again and this time Blair joined her, her petty dramas suddenly seeming hilarious in the cold light of day. Like things would have ever worked out with Prince Louis when she had a Chuck sized chip on her shoulder.

"What are you doing in Paris, anyway?" Blair changed the subject, wanting a distraction from her woes.

Serena's sunny disposition dropped to a rainy outlook, "Oh you know-"

"Dan. Nate. I like Dan. I like Nate. Two boys are in love with me along with the rest of New York, whatever shall I do?" Blair mocked, putting on a whiny high pitched voice to do so. She shot Serena a good-natured eye roll.

"Hey now, no need to be mean," Serena laughed, "But that is basically it." She shrugged and placed another piece of pastry on her tongue.

"Well I'm in no position who to judge who the great love of your life is, I mean one of them is my ex-boyfriend and the other is," Blair shuddered for effect, "Dan Humphrey. Really, I don't understand why you keep going back to him!"

"Well he was my first love and-"

"And Nate was mine, look how that worked out," Blair cut in, shaking her head. Then she suddenly realised something, "And now I'm kind of dating his best friend."

It felt odd to classify her relationship with Chuck as just dating, like that had ever been their style.

Serena giggled, "Why are our love lives so messed up?"

"Maybe because we'd get bored in normal relationships," She responded intuitively, perhaps finally coming to terms with the face that she'd never settle for a simple relationship with someone like that Louis. Her hand hovered over her phone as if to check for messages from _someone_ but she dropped it again.

Serena watched her best friend's movements closely, "Heard from Chuck?"

"No." Blair responded shortly, reaching out and flipping her phone so the screen was facing the table, "I thought he'd have called or texted by now."

"About your date?" Serena teased, grabbing Blair's hand and shaking it excitedly. When Blair pulled it away, disgruntled, Serena just laughed again. It felt good to be away from everything with her best friend.

"I don't even know what I should wear, that's all," She said, feigning a breezy outlook on the situation which was clearly preying on her.

"Well if I know Chuck, it'll be formal."

"And you know Chuck," Blair murmured, remembering their mysterious conversation that morning. She held herself back from asking about it, "He did buy me a beautiful dress yesterday."

"Along with the most expensive things he could get on short notice, so I heard," Serena commented, shaking her phone to imply gossip girl's input, "But you can't wear something Chuck bought you on a first date!"

Blair frowned, "It's not a first date, S. We were in a relationship for a year, I'm sure you remember."

Maybe it was her desire to wear the gorgeous Dior dress, or perhaps it was a lack of desire to put more pressure on tonight. Blair just wanted to forget about the whole thing until she had no choice but to get ready for it.

But Serena was having none of that.

"Yes I remember," She confirmed, "But there's still no way you're going in that dress. We are going shopping."

Blair couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect. Hey, shopping in Paris was her favourite pastime.

The girls raked their way through the designer shops from each end of Paris retail. They wreaked devastation in the shoe section, tried on every dress in their size, larked about in ridiculous options ten sizes too big and altogether had a very successful morning (and late afternoon) of shopping. Soon enough Serena dropped Blair back at her hotel room with the perfect outfit laden across her arms. And with a quick check along their shared corridor for a certain Bass, Blair slipped back into her room.

And Dorota was waiting with a cunning smile on her face.

"What is it?" Blair ordered, not enjoying being out of wits to her maid. She dumped her bags on the bed with a huff and turned back with a look that clearly said _my mother pays your wages._

She handed her a thick envelope made of expensive card wordlessly and bustled off into the apartment. But not without flashing an excited smile.

Blair turned the envelope over in her hands, without questioning for a moment who it was from (and not just because it was monogrammed CB either.) This was obviously the cause of the lack of communication that day. In a sudden quick moment she slid a finger under the flap and tore open the envelope, sliding the card inside out eagerly.

 _Dear Blair Cornelia Waldorf,_

 _I request your company on a date this evening at 7 sharp._

 _Wear something pretty._

 _With love_

 _Charles Bass_

 _p.s. plus your sluttiest lingerie_

Blair laughed out loud at the most Chuck way of ending what would otherwise be a very romantic invitation. She couldn't expect to tame Chuck Bass _that_ much.

She spent the next couple of hours preening and polishing herself to perfection. During a long, relaxing bubble bath she flicked through the various handwritten messages Chuck had left her over their time in Paris so far. She couldn't deny how beautifully they were written and how much meaning they had behind them. No guy had ever put in that kind of romantic effort for her before. As she curled her hair into soft ringlets her eyes were drawn to the beautiful peonies still in vases around her room. Signs of Chuck's affection were strewn around her wherever she looked.

The crimson Valentino her and Serena had picked out earlier enveloped her body in delicate lace. The neckline and sleeves were modest and gave her an innocent, dainty air which she knew Chuck secretly loved, but the hemline was just short enough to tease him. She paired the dress with Gianvito Rossi clear heels, which had a gold tip and stiletto heels which she felt were appropriate to step on Chuck with, if he happened to fall out of line.

Blair stared at herself in the mirror, noting how nerves were ruining her perfectly applied makeup. Something was missing. Her eyes scanned her dresser for something to finish off her look before settling on the box Chuck had given her the day before. Slowly she opened it and admired the diamond necklace glinting back at her. A noise behind her made Blair jump.

She turned to see Dorota in the doorway, smiling at her. She noticed the box in Blair's hand, "I help?"

Blair allowed Dorota to fasten the beautiful jewels around her neck, feeling slightly more confident with them hanging heavy against her chest.

"Mister Chuck is in the other room, I tell him to wait?" Dorota asked, standing obediently waiting for instruction.

"No, I'm ready now," Blair took a deep breath before walking past Dorota and into the living room.

Chuck was stood almost nervously against the door, clenching and unclenching his fist. At the noise of Blair's heels on the wood floor he looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers intensely.

"Don't you look dashing," Blair commented, her voice sounding a lot steadier than she felt.

And he did, his classic black tuxedo suiting his sharp good looks perfectly. His expression was appreciative as she walked towards him, she felt like a fifteen year old girl on her very first date as she felt her knees quiver a little.

"Well thank you," He responded deeply, placing a soft kiss on her perfectly rouged cheek. His eyes traced a line up and down her body, settling on her face, "You look breath-taking, of course."

She let out a little sigh of happiness as his lips touched her face.

"I was hoping you would wear the dress I bought you," He murmured, ghosting his hand along her arm.

 _Damn Serena._

"Well, maybe next time," She whispered, placing her hand over his.

His eyebrow quirked, "There'll be a next time?"

"Down boy," She smiled, a real smile.

He gestured towards the lift, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Blair agreed.

Chuck moved his hand from hers and placed it around her waist, leading her out of the door. Anticipation for the night raged through both of their bodies as they set out into Paris, feeling as though this was the start of something else.

.

It's like wishing for rain

While I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Because you are my heaven

A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope

.

 **I know I promised you all the date but you did get maybe thirty seconds of this? I'm sorry, I'm not even the biggest fan of Serena but I felt I needed a third party to suss out where both their heads were at and to work as a sort of buffer before they saw each other that night.**

 **We're really getting there now, do you think Blair's finally coming around to forgiving Chuck?**

 **Let me know your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, the big first date. I've worked hard on this one so I hope its good enough for you all :)**

 _._

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

 _No need to pray, no need to speak_

 _Now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

.

The ride of the limo was smooth and quiet.

Blair hoped Chuck couldn't feel the way she was quivering slightly, from where their hands were clasped across the seat. It was ridiculous, she was Blair Waldorf and here she was; terrified like a 4 year old on their first day of school. And who was she afraid of? Bloody Chuck Bass.

His thumb started tracing comforting circles across her palm so maybe he had noticed.

Perhaps it had something to do with the way they got together the first time. It wasn't like they'd ever had a first date before, they'd barely ever even got through a dinner together without leaving early to have sex or rush off to a business meeting. From flings to random hook-ups their path to one another had always been complicated. This was just too normal for her taste.

The limo took a sudden left and Blair looked out of the tinted window with interest, still in the dark about where they were going.

"Nearly there."

Blair looked up to see Chuck's dark eyes trained her face. She gave him a small smile.

"And where's there?" She asked with a hint of impatience in her tone.

He patted her hand with his free one, the condescension purposefully grating on Blair, "You'll see soon."

Blair rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine," He gave in. Chuck could never not give something to Blair when she wanted it. "We're doing something… Different. I know you've been to Paris many times before so we're not doing the touristy Eiffel tower sort of thing."

She leaned in a little, encouraging him to go on.

"That's all you're getting, I'm afraid. Something different." Chuck said with a grin, enjoying how her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"How infuriatingly vague," She responded with a huff.

The streets of Paris blurred past the windows as the pair shared a bottle of Blair's favourite vintage Dom. She continued her attempts to find out where they were going but Chuck dodged her by producing more flowers and gifts from secret compartments within the limo.

Soon enough they pulled up outside a large building, which was covered in white columns and a large glass domed roof.

Blair smiled, "The Grand Palais?"

Chuck nodded and let himself out of the car, holding the door for Blair to step out daintily. She slipped a hand through Chuck's arm and they walked into the building, their steps matched perfectly.

"I've never been here before, I've been meaning to see the Velázquez exhibit," Blair stared up at the beautiful glass ceiling with interest, automatically feeling at home in the presence of wealth and splendour.

He watched her with a small smile, "I have heard its lovely, but we're not here for the exhibit."

Blair stopped and stared at him with a frown contrasting her perfect makeup. As if she'd willed it out of thin air they came across a huge banner which read " _Cinema Paridiso."_

"Cinema Paridiso?" She questioned, still not understanding. Her eyes fell on the tagline, "A taste of classic American culture."

"Home from home, just don't expect to find Butter round that corner," Chuck announced with a flourish, pulling her into the huge room. Bright, gaudy colours invaded the classic French architecture of the Palais, popcorn carts, pop artwork, a roller rink and a large faux drive in cinema filled the space in impressive fashion.

Blair felt won over already despite herself, once again had Chuck managed to surprise her. She'd never have expected to find this in the middle of a classic Parisian museum.

"Wow, impressive," She commented, exchanging genuine smiles with him. Blair watched him visibly relax, "where is everyone?"

"Bought the place out," Chuck responded in nonchalance, admiring the place himself. That wasn't surprising; in true Upper East Side style splashing the cash was just an ordinary part of life.

The smell of freshly buttered popcorn wafted over and invaded Blair's nostrils. She couldn't remember the last time she'd allowed herself to have something so indulgent and calorie-filled. She inhaled slowly, trying to avoid thinking about how sweet and warm it would be if she tasted it.

"Have some," Chuck encouraged, watching her struggle with herself. Blair glared at him and he grinned, "Let loose."

Blair rolled her eyes and meandered over to the popcorn stand. She watched the hot butter bubble over the popcorn for a moment, feeling more and more enticed with every second.

Chuck appeared behind her and filled a red striped bag with the popcorn. He held it out to her with an oddly smouldering look, "Forbidden fruit always tastes that much sweeter."

She took the bag without complaints, not dropping her gaze from Chuck's intense one. One by one she dropped hot, decadent morsels into her open mouth and Chuck considered how turned on it made him feel. Who knew popcorn could allure Chuck Bass so?

Blair coughed a little, "I'm going to try not to feel guilty about that." She dropped her gaze. Chuck wondered if she was talking about eating the popcorn or letting him watch her. Or even that she felt guilty for gallivanting around Paris with him this weekend.

"Roller skating," He announced, pulling her towards the large, brightly coloured rink. Blair didn't even attempt to hide her disdain at the communal, clashing roller skates at the side of the rink. Chuck laughed and pulled out a box from under a bench, "Don't worry, they're a joke. I've got you some that are more Waldorf."

Inside the box was a pair of snowy white roller skates which exuded perfect craftsmanship, she could help but think how much he'd spent on them for this one night. Not that money was a problem for Chuck Bass anyway. Blair approved, and regrettably took off her Gianvito Rossi's in exchange for the skates.

"I can't believe you did all this in one day," Blair said quietly, as she allowed him to pull her backwards onto the rink. She noted with surprise how well he managed to roller-skate, and wondered when Chuck Bass, who was deemed to have had no childhood, learnt to roller-skate.

Chuck deigned to mention he'd had his perfect date with Blair planned for their anniversary when they were still together. He looked down, "My third nanny was really into ice skating. I wasn't a fan of how the ice ruined my suits so we went roller-skating instead."

Blair laced her fingers with his, "I never knew that."

"It's not generally a good addition to the strong businessman impression to let everyone know Chuck Bass likes roller-skating," He explained, with a small laugh.

"You don't have to make a businessman impression on me. It's me, I'm not everyone." Blair reminded him. She squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I know," He murmured, "You're everything."

Blair's face warmed at his words. They continued to skate around the rink, just enjoying the simple intimacy of each other's company. Blair thought back to the time where they honestly thought that they needed to play stupid games with supermodels to deal with being in a relationship. It seemed so long ago, the fear of getting bored. She could never be bored with Chuck.

"I'm selling the Empire."

Chuck's words caused Blair to stumble on her skates, holding on to his arm for support. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you hate it," He continued, his face serious and unquestioning.

"So? You love the Empire!" Blair exclaimed, her mind racing. She couldn't imagine Chuck Bass without his Empire.

"Not enough."

She could feel his pulse speeding in his wrist.

"Is this the business deal you were talking to Eleanor about?" Blair questioned, deliberately avoiding what this could mean for her.

Chuck shook his head with a laugh. Trust Blair to be thinking about that when he was departing such important information to her. "No."

"I can't believe you're doing this," She muttered.

Truth be told she could, selling the Empire was a big gesture, and big gestures were kind of Chuck's thing. And she did hate the Empire, it huge, looming height and disgusting penthouse flipped her stomach. In fact she purposely avoided that side of town (and not just because it was on the Upper West Side).

"It'll be sold by the time we're back in New York," He informed her, watching Blair's reaction closely. Relief was evident in her wide eyes.

"Thank you," She murmured quietly. Blair looked down at their adjoined hands and imagined this becoming part of her everyday routine again. Her resolve was disintegrating and she knew it.

"The place is just a huge reminder of my worst mistakes, I regret so many things that happened there. All the time I spend there I just see your face, hurting because of me," He explained. As Chuck spoke he stared out at the expanse of the room, unable to quite meet Blair's slightly teary gaze. He forced a laugh, "And I'm Chuck Bass, I have no regrets."

Blair choked out a titter, trying to pretend her vision wasn't blurred by unshed tears.

"I know selling the place won't make you forgive me, I don't expect it to. But I hope it'll get me on my way to earning your forgiveness," Chuck finally looked at her. Blair saw a tear growing in the corner of his eye and her heart almost broke again. She took his other hand into hers and pulled him toward her, he rolled on his skates until their bodies collided. Blair captured his lips with his in a soft but passionate kiss, holding his hands tightly between her own. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away, to look into her eyes with a dark passion that consumed her.

Blair held his gaze for a moment before letting out a giggle, breaking the tension that was filling the huge room. Her eyes narrowed mischievously and she let go of his embrace, setting off skating in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't," Chuck said with a chuckle, skating after her competitively. He followed her around the rink, watching her brown curls bounce behind her as she went.

Blair shot a carefree, happy smile over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can." She teased, her voice adopting a childlike, sing-song tone.

He allowed her to think she was winning for a moment holding back as he gazed at her. She seemed so happy, something she hadn't been in his presence for some time. But Chuck was in it to win it and he picked up the speed, gaining on Blair until he could reach out and grasp her waist. He pulled her backwards and the force of his hands on her waist overrode the movement of the skates on the rink. Blair stumbled and fell backwards, pulling Chuck down with her so they lay in a heap on the ground.

Blair didn't even think about the damage to her beautiful Valentino as she indulged herself in the warmth of his chest on her back, his breath in her ear. It was as if she'd come home.

Chuck started to laugh and Blair joined him, soon enough it was uncontrollable. They lay laughing in each other's embrace affectionately.

"I'm having a good time," Blair admitted, tipping her head so she could look at Chuck.

His hand rested on her shoulder, and he smiled, "I'm glad."

Chuck felt himself gravitating towards her lips again and his body reacted enthusiastically, primed and ready to take her right there on the rink floor. He resisted.

"Come on," He held out a hand, trying in vain to pull them both to their feet. They struggled for a moment, gripping each other's arms as their feet slid out of control. Soon enough they steadied themselves, however. He rolled Blair to the edge of the rink, "We have a whole cinema to enjoy."

Arms wrapped around one another they stepped into one of the fake open topped cars. Chuck had obviously predicted which car Blair would choose as the faux-leather seat was covered in a beautifully soft throw, and another bottle of Dom sat in the glove compartment.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Bass?" Blair teased as he poured her a generous glass.

"Now why would I do that, Waldorf?" He responded flirtatiously, taking a sip of his own glass.

At the press of a button the projector screen shuddered to life, bathing the pair in a cool, blue hue. The lights all shut down one by one so only the glow from the screen reflected off of their faces, instantly making the atmosphere more intimate.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Chuck said, as the movie's titles flickered onto the screen.

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

"I thought something this familiar would leave you open to, other, activities," Chuck responded with a wink. The deepness of his tone resonated through Blair and she shivered a little.

The comforting notes of the film's background music calmed Blair's feverish heartbeat, responding to the way his arm slid across the back of her shoulders. She honestly hadn't imagined she'd come around so quickly and all of a sudden he was close, burrowing himself back into her heart with every admission and romantic gesture.

Chuck felt the way her pulse had picked up as the mood grew more intense. He loved the way he had this hold over her but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He wanted to do this right.

As Audrey Hepburn glided across the screen Blair tucked her feet under her, snuggling closer to Chuck with gradual movements to avoid seeming overeager. Chuck didn't feel the need to hide his intentions as he pulled her tighter, savouring the scent of Chanel no 5 and something intrinsically _Blair_.

"I've missed feeling so close to you."

Chuck's murmurs in her ear caused Blair to drop her head onto his shoulder. She'd missed it too, she missed him so much it physically hurt. The simple intimacy of just holding each other felt so indulgent; so right yet contraband.

Her lips pressed against his softly. She ran her fingers though his soft locks before resting her hands on his face kissing him with no intentions other than to feel his presence closer and closer. His hands found their way to her waist, the pressure warm though the thin lace of her dress. They kissed slowly and generously, moving eventually to a lying position so as much of their bodies were pressed together as physically possible.

They didn't even notice the film ending, leaving a shot of Audrey and her lover frozen in an eternal embrace onscreen. They made love that night in the museum, expressing their devotion and adoration though the movements of their bodies. It was tender and amorous, the act itself felt healing and restorative in the way it joined them together again as one.

"Can I call you my girlfriend again?" Chuck breathed against her neck, as they lay in the afterglow under the soft throw. His hand traced spirals across her leg and up her body.

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "If you wish."

Chuck pressed a firm kiss on her temple and she sighed happily.

"Thank you, boyfriend," She tested the words out on her tongue, savouring the feeling of contentment.

"Gosh, girlfriend," He muttered, his tone light and teasing, "giving it up on the first date. What happened to the pure, innocent Blair Waldorf I used to know?"

Blair laughed, running a hand across his bare chest, "She was corrupted."

How long they lay there they didn't know. But the morning after as light streamed thought the slightly open curtains, Blair awoke back in her hotel room. The fact she was alone disappointed her, but the presence of a note on her pillow distracted Blair from the missing person.

 _Second date this morning?_

 _Your loving boyfriend,_

 _Chuck Bass_

Blair grinned despite herself at the word boyfriend. _My boyfriend_. Her sleepy head pushed back into the pillow, feeling happiness and satisfaction warm her entire being. _My boyfriend Chuck Bass._

.

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm just giving in_

 _-Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine_

 _._

 **So, did the date live up to expectations?**

 **Blair hasn't forgiven Chuck yet, but she just can't hold out anymore. She wants their relationship 2.0 to go slow and allow her to fully forgive him, but we'll see Chuck's impression of their relationship in the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter is the place this story has been going since chapter one, I've had it planned for ages and I've actually written about 700 words so far. It won't be the last chapter, I'm thinking one or two more chapters after it. Then I'll get into my next fic which'll be a story AU after** _ **Victor, Victrola**_ **and that one should be much longer than this one.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys your reviews are making me so happy! I'm so glad you've all stuck with me with this story and I hope the final reveal of Chuck's business deal lives up to expectations.**

 **.**

 _Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions_  
 _There's just no question what this man should do_  
 _Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_  
 _Take what I took and give it back to you_

.

Blair stepped out of her hotel dressed adorably in a floral Dior sundress and matching T-bar heels. She lowered her oversized sunglasses to get a closer look at the _skank_ who was talking to Chuck Bass a few meters away by his limo. He, of course, looked ravishing with slightly rumpled hair contrasting his slick pinstriped suit and red bowtie. _She_ however looked like a cut price call girl in a skin tight midi dress and platform heels which were so not appropriate for the busy Parisian morning.

"Blair!" Drat, he'd seen her. Chuck's face broke into a gleeful smile and he sauntered in her direction, pressing a kiss of greeting on her forehead. His eyes traced a line down her body, "You look, well, I'm lost for words."

She flashed a smile to hide her contempt, staring past him at the girl. Blair allowed Chuck to take her hand and pull her reluctantly over to the waiting limo, where the call girl was stood simpering.

"This is Marie Durand," Chuck introduce, gesturing to his guest. Blair forced another smile. He shot her a knowing look, "My estate agent here in Paris."

Blair let out a slight sigh of relief. She still didn't like _Marie_ but at least she was business, and not pleasure.

"Ah, so nice of you to help my boyfriend with his latest business venture," Blair complimented forcefully, making sure the word boyfriend was the focal point of her utterance.

The girl bared her white teeth in response.

Blair directed her gaze back on Chuck, raising an eyebrow, "You're taking me to see property for our date?"

He laughed, "Very special property." Blair didn't like the look he shared with Miss Durand, it was too familiar for comfort.

The three of them stepped into the limo, Marie sat alone on the larger sideways seat whilst Blair cosied up to Chuck in a dominative fashion. _Skank._ Her hand slid torturously slowly down Chuck's arm, toying with his fingers for a moment before resting on his upper thigh. Marie huffed and looked out the tinted window.

Chuck leaned in so his mouth was next to Blair's ear, "Calm down. I only want you."

Blair felt elated and her hand continued its travels along Chuck's lap, now for his enjoyment rather than supremacy over Marie. Chuck caught her wrist quickly however, lacing their fingers together and pulling them to rest on the leather seat in a move which clearly said _not now._

"Is this a hotel?" Blair asked impatiently, unable to bear the tension in the limo. Chuck had a nervous edge to his composure that morning which was quite unlike him. Since when was R rated PDA in front of strangers not his idea of a good time?

He shook his head, smiling a little.

"An office block? A shopping mall?" She continued, her eyes flickering to the beautiful French architecture outside. Her tone turned whiny, "Surprises clash horribly with my control freak image."

"I know Blair, I know," Chuck patted her chestnut curls in an attempt to appease the impatience in her eyes, "You'll see in just a moment."

Blair growled a little under her breath. Being the last to know something really grated on her, surely Chuck knew that? Her mother, the mysterious person on the phone, now even this skanky estate agent knew what was going on. Queen B was not impressed.

But soon enough they pulled up outside a sun drenched apartment block. In typical French style the building was spattered with artistic evergreen ivy and bountiful window boxed filled each ledge. It was pretty, but the whole building still seemed in order; there was no for sale sign and residents were milling around the doorman operated front door.

"We're here?" Blair questioned, as the limo door was opened by Chuck's driver. She slid out quickly so she could stare up at the whitewashed building. It definitely wasn't typical Bass Industries, it was only 5 or 6 stories high and appeared to just be an ordinary apartment block.

Chuck followed her out of the car, tailed by the estate agent. "It's on the top floor." He informed her, allowing the estate agent to lead them into the bright, airy lobby. They walked hand in hand behind her, Blair looking around with interest at the high calibre of residents. She felt like she was in the French version of the Upper East Side.

The penthouse apartment was just as lovely, if not more, than the rest of the building. With high ceilings and the best quality furnishings it reminded her of an apartment from old movies, it really was beautiful.

"Wow," Blair murmured. She released Chuck's hand so she could wander around, noting the large master bedroom, gleaming bathroom and spotless kitchen. It was as if it had been renovated in exactly her expensive taste.

Chuck watched her with an odd expression, smiling nervously. He stepped up behind her so he could pull her back into his arms and mutter, "You like it?"

She nodded happily, leaning back into his embrace. He pressed a kiss onto her temple and released her so she could continue to look around.

Chuck turned slightly to dismiss the estate agent with a little wave. Blair watched with a frown.

"You're allowed in here alone?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," He countered, with a smirk. Then he ran a hand through his already messy hair, "And I own the place."

Her brows furrowed but she didn't question him. Why would he pretend the whole way here that this was just an apartment viewing? Something wasn't adding up.

"What business does Bass Industries have with a little apartment in Paris?" Blair asked, walking out on to the sun drenched patio. She was surrounded by bright flowers of all colours, the most prominent species being peonies. A view of the Eiffel tower and the rest of Paris peaked over the high bushes, gleaming in bright technicolour.

Chuck's voice drifted out behind her "It doesn't."

Blair didn't turn around but leant down to smell at one of the flowers. The patio relaxed her, she felt at home. His vague words only just managed to distract her from the chirping of songbirds, drinking from an ivory birdfeeder in the centre of the bushes.

"It's where I'd like us to spend our honeymoon."

Relaxation was gone. Her entire body froze up, standing stock still with her back to Chuck. Blair had to remind herself to breath; in and out, in and out. Slowly she reanimated her body, turning slowly towards the cause of her shock. Knelt on one knee was the great Chuck Bass; a smile on his face and a small, velvet box in his hand.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

His voice was quiet, nervous even. Blair could tell he didn't feel completely comfortable balancing on one knee in such a precarious condition.

Her automatic response was joy. Joy that she, Blair Waldorf, was the one to tame Chuck Bass. All she'd ever wanted was a sign he loved her and only wanted her for the rest of his life, and here her sign was; down on one knee.

But then indignation, did he really think they were ready for _marriage?_ They'd failed so terribly at a functioning relationship for god's sake, no way could they deal with the next level.

But she didn't want to lose him. The look on Chuck's face was so vulnerable, so loving. She knew she wanted to look at that face and that face only for the rest of her life. Blair knew that Chuck was the only person she wanted, forever, and saying yes would be almost assuring that.

It was too much, way, way too much. The presumption that she'd say yes so easily and agree to their honeymoon destination all in the same moment, it was so naïve and so _Chuck._ Had he ever even been told no before, for anything? She couldn't do it. She couldn't give in.

"Chuck," She breathed, her head tipping to the side sympathetically. _Just say it._ Blair watched as Chuck's nervous smile wavered, he'd obviously been expecting tears of joy and maybe even some screaming. She couldn't give him the satisfaction. "I just-"

"Don't say no," He ordered, desperation all over his face. Chuck slowly rose from his bended knee onto only slightly more steady legs.

Blair sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Please." His voice broke on the word. Chuck Bass begging for her, this was something Blair could get used to.

"I can't say yes," She whispered, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. His breath hitched and she broke, "But I can't say no, either."

A stalemate fell over them. Blair wanted nothing more than to scream out _yes, yes!_ To fall into his arms and live out their happily ever after as reigning monarchs of the Upper East Side.

But then again she wanted his comeuppance. She hadn't forgiven and she certainly hadn't forgotten everything he'd put her through. One amazing date and a diamond ring wasn't about to make up for months of torment and hurt.

Blair took a deep breath and pulled Chuck to his feet by his free hand. She looked down, "I love you." Blair's voice shook, "I do. And there's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my days with you by my side."

Slowly Chuck's' expression filled with dread, he was just waiting for the inevitable _but_ to crop up.

"The last few days have been perfect. Wonderful. They reminded me why I fell for you, why I've fought for so long and so hard." She sighed, "But I can't marry you."

A single tear slipped onto Chuck's cheek.

"I can't just forget everything just like that. You hurt me so much and I am beginning to forgive you, I really am Chuck." Blair's hand cupped his face softly and she wiped away the tear, holding back her own which were threatening to fall. "It's just going to take time, that's all."

Chuck nodded resignedly, his head beginning to droop in her embrace. Slowly he closed the box with a dull clunk, but her pale hand stopped him. She opened it again and admired the ring for a moment, before pulling it out of its velvet embrace.

"Aren't you saying no?" He choked out, his eyes feverish on the ring between Blair's fingers.

She didn't respond. Determinedly she undid the clasp on the diamond necklace around her neck and slid the ring onto it, it falling into place in the centre. Blair looked up finally, smiling despite her teary gaze, "Ask me again tomorrow."

Hope shone from Chuck's hazel depths. Blair turned and he reached out to fasten the necklace back where it belonged. He kissed the back of her neck softly.

"So," Chuck's low voice was full of concern, "What are we?"

Blair choked out a tearful laugh. He sounded like a thirteen year old girl, "We're Chuck and Blair." She responded firmly, turning to face him. "As long as we're together we're as strong as we can be,"

He nodded and allowed her to kiss him softly. Chuck felt something like pain in his heart region, but a glimmer of hope kept him warm. He still had his Blair and she had his Harry Winston engagement ring hanging around her neck. Things were on their way to being perfect.

Blair gasped suddenly, "Is this what you were talking to my mother about?"

Chuck laughed, a real laugh that broke through his hazy, resigned front. He smiled, "And your father."

She narrowed her eyes "He was the one on the other end of the phone! You asked for permission?" Her gaze softened and she felt warmed from the inside out.

Chuck pulled her in for a hug, inhaling her scent contently. He savoured the feeling of her small hands on his neck and her body flush against his, ready to spend his life fighting for her whether they were betrothed or not.

.

 _All this time we were waiting for each other_  
 _All this time I was waiting for you_  
 _We got all these words, can't waste them on another_  
 _So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_

.

 **Oh Chuck, so presumptuous. Will these two ever get a proper proposal? Will Blair ever forgive Chuck's sins?**

 **As always, let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, guys, the last chapter before the prologue. I'm so thankful to all the people who have taken the time to read and review my story, you've all kept me going and I hope you will read my next one too.**

 **This chapter's style is a little different to previous ones, as it's set over a number of months rather than that weekend in Paris,, but I hope you all like it just the same.**

 _._

 _Older than water, stubborn as stone_

 _There'll be no forgiveness for all that you've known_

 _Oh these days, these days get heavy_

 _Hotter than friction stubborn as sound_

 _There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around_

.

The day after the terrace incident, Chuck commandeered the Bass jet to take the couple home in style. The newly refurbed interior was even plusher than Blair had recalled, and as she settled into her boyfriend's arms on the large sofa she thanked the heavens for the lack of bitchy air hostesses and snoring old men.

Their time in Paris had been interesting to say the least. They entered the country as vaguely amicable exes who liked to have sex, and were now leaving having basically promised to stay together all their lives. The quick turnaround on the status of their relationship was confusing, but it stayed in keeping with the fast paced flow of life in New York – of which both Chuck and Blair were happy to be returning to.

Blair knew their arrival would be fraught with problems; Chuck needed to find somewhere to live, she still attended a college she hated, her boyfriend was basically hated by anyone who knew what had gone down in the weeks before they came to Paris. And she still needed to find it in her heart to forgive him fully and embrace their reunion completely.

But she knew that with Chuck by her side, she could brave it all.

As they flew over miles upon miles of deep sea Chuck watched Blair fall asleep against his chest, her face angelic and peaceful in rest. Whatever God or deity was responsible for this remarkable turn of events, he would convert to any of their religions to be able to stay in this moment forever. A church where they worshiped solely Blair Waldorf sounded like a pretty good idea to him. Her skin was soft under his fingertips as he trailed them up and down her arms, savouring the feelings of contentment which washed over him.

Of course she wasn't going to say yes to his proposal. Blair deserved all the time in the world to get over the terrible things that he had done to her, and there were many. Why he'd ever taken for granted her love for him he did not know. All he knew was he would never do it again. And he as willing to do whatever it took to prove it.

Blair opened her eyes somewhere over another part of the ocean, her eyelids fluttering as she looked up at Chuck.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She murmured, stretching herself out in a way which guaranteed he'd never look away.

Chuck stroked her cheek softly, "A while."

They sat in contented silence, just revelling in how nice it was to just _be_ in each other's company. Why had they wasted so much time fighting, again?

Altogether way too soon they touched down back at JFK on the private planes airfield. Their bags were unloaded quickly and efficiently and soon enough the Bass limo was speeding its way through New York traffic.

Blair watched the world go by out of the tinted window and smiled, "I do love Paris, but there's nothing like New York to get your pulse racing."

"And here's me thinking that was me," Chuck threw Blair a smouldering gaze, tightening his grip around her waist.

Chuck's driver rolled down the barrier between the seats and asked where in New York he was taking them. Chuck frowned at the interruption, "The Waldorf Penthouse, Arthur."

He wondered idly what he was going to do for living arrangements now he was back. On the plane ride over he'd signed the final papers for the Empire so officially he didn't own it any more. His things had been left in a storage unit, not that there was much besides his suits and a few choice pieces of art.

"Where are you going to stay?"

It was as if Blair could read his mind, if he wasn't feeling so enamoured he'd be a little freaked out.

"Because you can stay at my place, if you want," Her tone was casual with an attempt at blasé. But Chuck could hear the weight behind her suggestion, "For now I mean."

He smirked, "Blair Waldorf, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well _you_ asked me to marry you!" She shot back with a triumphant smile. Who loved the other more was obviously a new game they could play.

"I would _love_ to," Chuck emphasised, kissing Blair's hand lightly. Despite basically living together for the majority of their relationship, this was still a pretty important milestone and one that should be celebrated. "Who knew out of all our friends, we'd be the first to settle down into monogamy."

Blair smiled happily, hearing Chuck say the word monogamy in a positive fashion was still so amazing. She teased, "Chuck Bass tied down at last."

"Well when we get back to your – our place," He smiled devilishly, "You can tie me down all you want."

"And nothing changes," She sighed in mock annoyance, even Chuck's sleazy side was attractive when it was directed only at her.

Blair giggled and kissed him scraping her fingernails along his jawline seductively.

Their life back in New York wasn't all love and kisses, however. When Chuck went over to the Van Der Woodsen apartment to reconcile with Lily, he received an earful from Rufus, and Dan. Plus a hard punch in the face. Not that he didn't deserve such a treatment and he took it all with as much good grace and he could muster. Chuck knew he'd taken advantage of Jenny, it may have been something he'd have condoned in his younger years but he knew better now. It wasn't even for Blair – that much anyway – he wanted to pay his dues to everyone he'd hurt.

After selling the Empire he was looking for a new project to further his business and he decided a hotel dedicated to happiness and family life, rather than hedonistic pleasures was the way to go. Instead of taking over a readily established place, he bought a plot of land in the Upper East Side and set plans in motion to build the place from scratch. The hotel was aptly named the Kingdom, ready for him to rule with Queen B by his side.

But it was also still touch and go with Blair's tolerance of Chuck. She admired him for all he was doing to atone for his sins, but there were days where all she could see when she looked at him was a resemblance to Jack Bass. His face loomed over her, taunting her about being worthless in comparison with a hotel. But the worst nights of all were when she'd dream of his hands all over Jenny Humphrey, kissing her instead of Blair.

"No, stop it. What are you doing?" She'd moan out in her sleep, writhing and groaning as if being tortured.

Chuck couldn't bear to see her in pain. He'd try to hold her close and comfort her, but she'd always manage to wriggle out of his grip.

Blair would avoid him for days after that, putting up an impermeable barrier between them until she could regain her grip on reality. Sometimes she wondered if a relationship where they needed separate rooms for when she couldn't stand him was what she wanted, but just holding the ring around her neck and kissing him hello again reminded her it was exactly what she needed.

And things got easier, as they inevitably would. In fact most of the time Blair felt happier than she'd ever been. She finally built up the courage to quit NYU, her pride only taking a small dip at being a college drop out. The act in itself was freeing and Blair felt at liberty to do whatever she wished and become the powerful woman she always wanted to be.

"You said no to Charles?" Eleanor asked Blair over afternoon tea, when she came to visit a couple of months after their return from Paris.

Blair fingered the ring around her neck, "I said maybe." Her voice was happy, singsong-like as she imagined the day she'd finally say yes.

Her mother shook her head, "Maybe? What does that even mean? Just admit that you'll never be with anyone that makes you happy like Charles Bass, for god's sake."

"I have admitted that!" Blair responded hotly, frowning at her mother. She took a measured sip from a pastel teacup, "I just don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that yet. He deserves to wriggle a little longer for the things he's done. "

"Oh just stop playing games, Blair. It's exhausting!" Eleanor scolded.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"It's not in keeping with the maturity level I need, from the next CEO of Waldorf Designs."

Wait, what? If she was insinuating what Blair thought she was insinuating, her powerful woman plan may come to a head sooner than planned. But Blair had never wanted to become her mother, and Waldorf designs had only caused her pain in the past.

"I knew you were coming up to retirement age, mother, but are you really going senile already?" Blair said dryly.

Eleanor pursed her lips, "Think about it, Blair. I want to retire and live peacefully in Paris with Cyrus and I know you really want to run your own company."

"Is it really my own company if the only reason I got it was," Blair struggled with herself and spat, "Nepotism?"

"It's not nepotism if I truly believe you can do some good for this company. The family company."

Eleanor's words rang in Blair's ears for days after their talk. Was Blair honestly ready to run a company when she couldn't even cope with college? Whilst it was true no one had style quite like Blair Waldorf, and she'd like few things more than to modernize and put her own spin on the Waldorf clothing line, wasn't there something else you need to be CEO?

"You just feel like this because you're doubting yourself," Chuck told her, rubbing comforting circles on her hand with his thumb.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, Blair. No one does Upper East Side fashion like you!"

"You were born to run that company," Nate agreed.

The non-judging breakfast club were having a double date of sorts in a fancy UES Thai restaurant. Serena had returned from France certain she would fall back into Humphry's arms, but one look into Nate's baby blues and she was head over heels for him again.

"But shouldn't I forge my way in business alone, not restrained by the company my mother founded?" Blair whined, stabbing her noodles with a fork.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. Serena noticed and reminded Blair, "Well Chuck's been really successful running Bass Industries after Bart!"

"And he's been haunted by his father's memory the entire way," She shot back. Blair mouthed _sorry_ to Chuck who just shook his head, a strained smile on his face.

"Well I think you should go for it," Nate intervened, his tone smooth and to the point.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Trust you to choose the simplest option, Nathanial. Complicated business has never been your strong suit.

"Hey!" He retorted with a wounded gasp.

"I mean you just let Serena walk right back into your life after she left you for Cabbage Patch and then ran away to France because it was _easy_. Or did she leave Humphrey for you, I never can remember." Blair's tone was venomous and Chuck squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her down. Nate stared at her blankly.

"Don't go there B," Serena warned in a low voice.

"Oh come on Serena, we all know it's just a matter of time before your parading another trophy boyfriend around New York. What will it be next time, a restaurateur, a dog walker?" Blair taunted spitefully, revelling in her old ways of taking people down. Even if they didn't deserve her wrath.

Serena's eyes flashed, "At least I finally made a decision. Why don't you just tell Chuck how you feel instead of teasing him with that diamond around your neck?"

Nate looked up in confusion, his eyes settling on the engagement ring resting on Blair's chest. His eyes flickered to Chuck, "You proposed? Why didn't you tell me, man?"

"I'm sorry, Nathanial, things have been… difficult." The spark had gone out of Chucks eyes and he let go of Blair's hand. Her mouth opened to a soft O with shock.

"You sit there on your high horse, Blair, and act like you've never done a bad thing in your life. Just make a decision and stick to it before you wind up with nothing!" Serena stressed angrily, "You been stringing my stepbrother along for months now when it's plain obvious what you want. Just give him an answer and give Eleanor one too, it's getting boring."

The table fell silent. The previously friendly atmosphere was suddenly loaded with accusation and hurt, and not one of the four looked one another in the eye.

Blair stood up suddenly, her expression full of regret. Her gaze lingered on Chuck's stony face, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Moments later she was gone, rushing out of the restaurant to avoid the pained stares of her friends.

Serena wondered if she'd been a little harsh. Chuck looked utterly heartbroken to have had his problems shouted across the table at dinner and Blair had looked like she was just going to run away to France again. She leaned forward towards Chuck, "Hey, go after her. She's only lashing out because she's confused."

His dark eyes didn't waver from the door they stared at. Chuck nodded shortly and followed Blair out of the restaurant, dropping a hundred on the table despite never having touched his meal.

He found her stood in the coat check room, holding her crumpled jacket between shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, his voice low and quiet.

She inhaled sharply, "Does it even matter?"

"Of course it does," He reassured her, pulling her into a tight embrace. But she struggled out of it.

"Why can't I do this?" She growled, pacing the length of the tiny room angrily, "What is the matter with me?"

Chuck watched her go, unsure of what to add since he didn't have an answer.

"I forgave you months ago," Blair admitted, staring down at the ring on her necklace. Chuck was still lost for words. "I don't care about little J any more, I don't even care about the Empire. So why can't I give in?"

Chuck winced a little at her admission, "Maybe you're just scared to have everything you truly want."

Blair knew he was right but she continued to walk the length of the coatrack repeatedly, feeling comfort in the constant rhythm of her Manolos on carpet. She stopped suddenly, "I want you."

"And I want you," He countered with a wide smile, what could be the problem?

"No, I want to marry you. And I want my mother's company." Blair announced, screwing up her face, "Does that make me a weak person?"

In that moment Chuck's word stopped spinning. It had always gravitated around Blair and now she was finally saying those magical words he'd been dreaming of ever since the Empire State building so long ago.

"No, no. You're the strongest person I know," He choked out, grabbing her hands with unruly excitement. "You deserve everything you want."

Blair stared into his hazel depths and just melted, knowing what her final decision was. What it always was. She whispered, "I love you," as he sank down on one knee once more.

She unfasted her necklace and placed the ring in his waiting hand, unable to stop the beaming smile which took over her entire face. This was it, this was the moment, in a _coat check room_ of all places.

A hopeful smile grew on Chucks face, "Blair, marry me, please?" He asked, his breathing erratic and his heartbeat out of control.

"Yes."

 **I spy with my little eye, a diamond ring on B's finger. It seemed C has finally managed to bag his queen and with N and S being also coupled up, things are starting to get a bit boring around here. Are our fancied and fabled Upper East Siders finally growing up and settling down? But then again, a weddings the best place for scandal. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl.**

.

 _I get older and life fades but you remain_

 _Open up again I believe in second chances_

 _Please let me in, I believe in second chances_

 _I won't break you_

 _I will not let you down_

 _Open up again I believe in second chances_

 _-Second Chances by Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 **And there you have it, the last chapter of Turbulance. Anyone else feeling a little emotional?**

 **Thank you again for all sticking with this story, my next one** _ **Used**_ **will be posted around the same time as the prologue for this one, so look out for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Deep breath). Here we are, the very last chapter and epilogue (sorry for putting prologue in the previous chapter, I did mean epilogue hah). I've been avoiding writing this just because I've enjoyed writing this story so much, but it's reached the natural end and I hope this glimpse into the future will be worth it all.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, especially Bassward, Dierek, saderia and iALLIEgator for all your kind words.**

 **Here we go!**

 _._

 _I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years_

 _I would do the same, you best believe_

 _And the highway signs say were close but I don't read those things anymore_

 _I never trusted my own eyes_

 _So keep your head up, keep your love_

 _-Stubborn Love by The Lumineers_

.

The months and weeks after Blair finally gave in to Chuck were a whirlwind of romance and wedding planning. In true Blair Waldorf style she deigned to have a real wedding planner, taking the helm herself to make sure it was the day to remember. The bridezilla truly came out in full swing and Chuck had no qualms about throwing whatever money she wanted at the wedding, only to make the love of his life happy.

Not that Blair need the cash though, her success with Waldorf Designs almost eclipsed her mother's reign so she had more than enough money to pay her way through life. The betrothed truly felt like equals for the first time in years.

The stag and hen parties rolled around quickly, and despite any former mishaps in their relationship, both Chuck and Blair trusted each other completely to be faithful. Mostly.

"No strippers, no supermodels, no breaking federal law. No women in general actually." Blair ordered, as she and her fiancé left their brand new shared Penthouse atop the Kingdom.

"But I'm Chuck Bass," He contested, with his signature smirk. But then his gaze softened, "And I only love you, Blair Waldorf. This lost weekend will only consist of my boys and my scotch; I don't need any supermodels to keep me satisfied."

A small smile grew on Blair's lips, "Not even strippers?" She asked coyly.

"Only if that stripper is you. And it's a private show," He murmured in her ear, relishing the way she leaned into him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss which left them both wanting more, but it was time for them both to separate until the big day. They said their goodbyes regretfully but knew this distance would only make the big day that much sweeter.

Blair's hen party began on the steps of the Met, where all her Constance minions, Serena and new co-workers at Waldorf Designs joined her dressed in uniforms from her new line, like a blast from the past mixed with her new adult life. They descended on Butter, Seraphina and all their regular haunts around NYC, getting giggly and drunker each place they visited.

"I can't believe you guys finally made it here," Serena exclaimed over cocktails, her words only slightly slurred as she clasped Blair's hand, "Chuck and Blair getting married! I'm so jealous."

During the past months Serena flicked between Dan and Nate twice, before deciding Upper East Side was more her speed no matter her and Dan's history.

"It is rather extraordinary we got past everything we did to be so blissfully happy."

Blair's blissful happiness was written all over her face and she hadn't stopped beaming all night, everything was finally falling into place. She was marrying the guy of her dreams and was the very successful CEO of a multi-million dollar company. What more could a trust-fund baby from the Upper East Side dream of?

Across the city Chuck Bass found himself blindfolded and tied up, being thrown into the back of one of his very own limos. He was more afraid for the state of his silk suit, however, as he could hear the not-so-conspicuous sounds of Nate, Eric and co laughing to themselves from inside the car.

When he was finally set free from his bindings he found himself on one of his very own Bass jets, and for some kind of joke a t-shirt had been placed over his shirt which said "Blair's caught herself a Bass." With a sappy photo of the two of them on the back. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Where are we off to then?" He inquired, feeling unusually lax about not being in control of this lost weekend. The other boys just grinned; sure they were going to make Chuck's last days as a single man worth it.

.

The morning after the night before, Blair and the girls were up early for a spa day. Despite the luxurious surroundings of the hotel and the soothing nature of last night's alcohol to sate her brain, Blair had found herself up for most of the night mooning over the cold side of the bed and the lack of Chuck. So when Serena careered into the room at 8am nothing stopped Blair from throwing the pillow she'd been cuddling at her head.

"Calm down, bride-to-be," Serena laughed, the tinkling noise aggravating Blair's hangover. She dared to move closer to the irritable woman, "It's the day before your wedding! It's time for mani-pedis."

Begrudgingly she allowed her best friend to pull her out from under the silk sheets and dress her in a monogrammed fluffy robe. Soon enough her hands and feet were being pampered, but she was distracted by the way Serena was flicking through her phone.

"Let me see," She ordered, holding out her hand.

Serena laughed, but the look didn't quite reach her eyes, "No way. We agreed you wouldn't talk to Chuck or check Gossip Girl for his whereabouts all weekend."

Blair grumbled under her breath, not liking the way Serena was avoiding her gaze.

Gossip Girl had a whole new section dedicated to spotting's of the stag do across Europe. Countless photos of Nate, Eric and the rest were shown in blurry photos, drunk out of their minds. But, Serena considered nervously, the groom-to-be wasn't pictured in any of them. She was so worried he'd do something this weekend to scupper the wedding, Serena hadn't seen her best friend so happy in a long time and she didn't want that to change.

"I know yours and Nate's relationship is tenuous at best, but I'm sure he won't be doing anything too bad!" Blair spoke a little bitingly, feeling irritable at being cut off from knowledge, "I think if I'm not allowed to check up on my fiancé, then you shouldn't be able to check up on your boyfriend."

Serena handed over her cell phone to Blair, who dropped it into her drink. She gasped.

"Oh calm down, S. I'll buy you another one."

Both girls finished another bottle of Dom, or two, during their day of pampering. The drowned cell phone sitting brazenly between them.

Soon enough the big day was upon them, and Blair noticed the nervous look in Serena's eye multiply into panic. She trusted Chuck, she did, but what could be worrying her so much on the morning of their wedding?

"Serena!" Blair moaned, as her best friend continued to pace around the hotel room, "Stop fretting! You're putting my hair stylist off."

A young girl dressed in a blue tabard was arranging Blair's chestnut hair into an elegant twist, pretending not to listen into their conversation. Dorota was knelt on the floor, rubbing Blair's feet without complaints.

"Oh sorry!" Serena smiled overenthusiastically, forcing herself to only check out of the window twice a minute.

She narrowed her eyes, "What is your problem this morning? I'm getting married!" Blair tried not to sound too uneasy, wanting to be the cool and collected bride she'd always planned.

"Nothing it's just…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the phone she'd swiped from one of the other girls.

"What is it?" Blair barked, standing to grab the phone (knocking over all the staff in the process). She scrolled through the Gossip Girl _Where's Bass_ page with an odd expression on her face. When she reached the last post she turned a milky white colour under her bridal makeup. She whispered, "Where is he?"

 **Well the big day has finally arrived. But is the groom getting cold feet over his upcoming nuptials? As we've followed the party of Bass around Europe there's been a distinct lack of the man of the hour at every turn. And now as the groomsmen arrive at JFK, they are missing the one person Queen B needs most today. The pivotal question is; Where's Bass?**

 **You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

The cat really was out of the bag. Blair would rather have seen pictures of Chuck in compromising situations or so drunk he couldn't remember her name than _missing._ Had he run away, again? It wasn't a far stretch to imagine the untameable womaniser losing his cool and leaving her all over again, it had happened before.

"I'm sure he's fine," Serena said quietly, but the look in her eye told a different story. She'd obviously been worried about her best friend's man and not her own all weekend.

Now it was Blair's turn to pace. A second phone of the weekend was broken as in her rage she flung it out of the window, imagining it was her husband-to-be. Suddenly she stopped and screamed, yelling at Dorota and the stylist to leave – which they did, quickly.

Serena opened her mouth to speak but Blair stopped her with a flourish of her finger, she screamed, "You too!"

"I don't think you should-"

"I don't care," Blair interrupted, a crazed look across her face. But then she seemed to have an epiphany and fell very calm, taking a measured sip of champagne, "I'd just like to be alone, right now."

As soon as her best friend closed the door behind her, leaving Blair alone in her bridal suite, tears behind to drip down her face. The Vera Wang wedding dress she'd had custom made was teasing her in the corner of the room, as if to say _you'll never wear me._ How had she ever thought she could tie down the magnificent _Chuck Bass?_ It was so obvious he'd run away as soon as things would get truly serious.

Blair wondered which whore's bed he was in right now. It couldn't be Jenny Humphrey, as a show of good faith and no hard feelings she'd hired her for Waldorf Designs (hey, the girl could sew), so she was downstairs helping with the bridesmaid dresses. Maybe Georgina Sparks? Blair had heard she was shacked up with Dan Humphrey in Brooklyn, however, and even in his darkest days Chuck wouldn't deign to steal a girl from a _Humphrey._ A nameless skank, Blair decided, it was easier to think that anyway.

A knock at the door pulled her from her musings.

"Come in," Blair called begrudgingly, expecting it to be Serena telling her the wedding was off.

She wouldn't have guessed that it would be Chuck Bass behind the door, dressed in his wedding finery and holding a pile of neatly wrapped gifts.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, with that trademark smirk that almost melted Blair's composure. Almost.

She narrowed her eyes, "Where have you been all weekend? I know you weren't with Nate."

"I was in Paris," He held out the first gift, "But only to get your favourite macaroons."

Blair took the box haughtily, ripping the wrapping open to reveal dusty rose coloured macaroons from Laderée.

"And Germany to pick up your favourite stockings, you know how I adore them."

Suddenly the words recalled themselves in Blair's mind and she was reminded of the first time Chuck had told her he loved her. A small smile grew on her face.

"I'd be a coward to ever run away from you, everywhere I go you catch up with me. I always have to come back, because I love you so much, Blair Cornelia Waldorf." He placed the rest of the boxes on the bed, so he could pull her tight into his arms and kiss her. The kiss was perfect, like coming home after a long day and everything just feeling right. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, "And I can't wait for you to be my wife."

The rest of the day went without a hitch. The dress fit perfectly and best man Nate managed to get the rings to the church. When Blair walked down the aisle, with Cyrus on one side and her father on the other, she could have sworn that Chuck had a tear growing in the corner of his eye. No one had any reason they should not be wed, because no one could deny that Chuck and Blair were perfect for each other. In fact it was the least scandalous wedding in Upper East Side history, and they couldn't be happier.

And despite Blair's previous preconceptions about Chuck's choice of honeymoon destination, the pair spent weeks after their wedding neglecting CEO duties and making out like teenagers in that little apartment in Paris. It became their solace for whenever high society New York living got too much for them, to remind both why they are in love.

 _The end._

.

 _This love is good this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _-This Love by Taylor Swift_

 _._

 **And that's it. All done. This does make me quite sad :(**

 **If you want to read more of my writing my new Chuck and Blair story** _ **Used**_ **is up on my page, the synopsis is:**

 **Eleanor is using Blair to get financial backing for Waldorf Designs, Blair is using Chuck for her mother's approval, Chuck is using Blair for sex. And Nate's trying to use anyone he can to save his family. But what happens when Chuck and Blair realise they're not using each other at all? [AU after Victor, Victrola]**

 **Thank you all again!**


End file.
